Hell Girl VariaVongola Version
by Mistress Vanya
Summary: Ketemu lagi ! ni my second fic. Nah, gimana kalo Varia berperan jadi Hell Girl ? DISCONTINUED ! Sorry...
1. Chapter 1

Pas lagi bingung untuk bwt Fic yang berikutnya, gw iseng – iseng baca komik 'Hell Girl'. Eh, malah nggak tau-nya kepikir buat Fic KHR versi Hell Girl…Hehehe…

Nah, buat tambahan biar nggak kaget waktu baca nih fic geje, silahkan lihat daftar pemeran buat Chap. 1 nih Fic

NB : Tiap Chapter ceritanya beda lho. Ada yang Yamamoto yang balas dendam, kayak di Chap 1. Tapi, di Chap 2, yang dendam bukan Yamamoto, tapi…rahasia deh. ! Pokoknya tiap chapter lain cerita.

Hell girl/Ai Enma : Mammon yang pake wig

Kikuri : Fran

Ichimoku Ren : Bel yang rambutnya dicat ite

Hone Onna : Squalo yang rambutnya dicat item

Wannyundo : Levi yang dibotakin

Hehehe…geje sekali bukan ? Silahkan nikmati Chap. 1 'Jigoku Shoujo Varia-Vongola Version'

Sebelum Syuting :

Mammon : Woi, Nadecchi, wig-ku mana, nih ? Pake yang mana ? *Bingung milih wig. Ada yang jabrik, kribo, macem – macem deh*.  
Nadeshiko : Yang panjang, terus warnanya item. Cari sendiri deh. Gw masih ngurusin make up-nya Squalo nih. Kalo Lussuria yang dandanin nanti jadinya aneh ! *Masangin make up ke Squalo*  
Mammon : Oh, yang ini ya. Dah, aku mau pake yukata dulu.  
Levi : Nadeshiko ! Kenapa…kenapa….*Shock* KENAPA RAMBUTKU DIBOTAKIN ? *Lebay ah*  
Nadeshiko : Lho, memangnya kamu mau jadi Hone Onna ? Kalo mau gapapa kok, nanti kupasang wig sama make up biar cantik.  
Levi : *Dah kabur*  
Fran : Nadecchi, yukatanya kependekan nih… *Complain*  
Nadeshiko : Ha ? Masa ? Ternyata kamu gemuk juga, ya. Dah, cari yang lain sana. *Pusing*  
Fran : Hai, desu…  
Nadeshiko : Squcchi, dah selesai nih. Sekarang kamu ke tempatnya Xanxus, minta yukata buat Hone Onna.  
Squalo : Voi….Baiklah..

Bel : Shishishi… aku boleh bawa ini, gak ? *Nunjukin piso – pisonya*  
Nadeshiko : Nggak boleh. Nanti ada yang mati lagi. Jangan lupa, senyumnya jangan lebar – lebar.  
Bel : Baiklah…shishishi…  
Nadeshiko : Ok, semua dah siap ?  
All : SUDAHH !  
Nadeshiko : *Gila, suaranya toa amat* Baiklah, kita mulai sekarang !

Chapter 1 : Hell Girl di Namimori ? First Revenge : Yamamoto's Revenge

"Hei, kamu tahu Hell Communication ?"

"Tidak. Apa itu ?"

"Itu lho, situs yang hanya bisa diakses pukul 12 malam. Katanya kalau kita memasukkan nama orang yang kita benci, katanya gadis(?) dari neraka akan membalaskan dendam kita."

Yamamoto hanya terdiam sambil mendengarkan percakapan gadis – gadis siswi Namimori itu.

-OooOooO-

Suatu hari, di Namimori, murid – murid sedang mengikuti pelajaran yang diberikan oleh guru mereka masing – masing. Ada yang mendengarkan dengan serius, ada juga yang terkantuk – kantuk.

Saat itu, yang mengajar di kelas 1-A adalah seorang guru tak dikenal bernama Mizurashi Kanata, yang terkenal dengan kesadisannya, yaitu suka memukul kepala murid menggunakan pentungan. Sifat sadisnya ini membuat SEMUA murid Namimori benci kepadanya, termasuk para Vongola (Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, dan Hibari).

Entah nasib atau takdir, guru sadis itu mengajar di kelasnya Tsuna.

Kanata : ¾»¬v¶§¤³ˇˇˇΩײײ†′›″" • *Nggak jelas karena ribet*

Tsuna : …. *Terkantuk – kantuk*

Gokudera : ….*Memperhatikan dengan serius*

Yamamoto : …Zzzzz…. *Dah tidur puleessss banget*

Kanata : *Baru nyadar kalo Yamamoto dah tidur dari sejam yang lalu* Yamamoto Takeshi ! Jangan tidur didalam kelas ! *Nyamperin Yama*

Yamamoto : ….ng…..

Kanata : BANGUN ! *Nyiapin pentungan*

DUAAAGGG ! *Bisa dibayangkan nasib kepala Yamamoto*

Tsuna : Y-Yamamoto…*Miris ngeliat Yamamoto yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai*

Yamamoto : Adudududuh…..*Ngelus – ngelus kepala*

Kanata : Rasakan itu. Nah, kita kembali ke pelajaran kita tadi. *Balik ke depan kelas*

Yamamoto : *Memandangi Kanata dengan penuh dendam*

Tsuna : Yamamoto…

Gokudera : Oi, Yakyuu-baka, kamu tak apa – apa, kan ? *Tumben – tumbennya Goku perhatian ma Yama*

Yamamoto : Ya, Gokudera, Tsuna. *Dengan mata waktu lagi tarung lawan Ken di Kokuyo Land*

Gokudera : Benarkah, Juudaime ? *Ngelirik Tsuna*

Tsuna : Kayaknya dia sakit hati banget deh, Gokudera-kun. Soalnya kan ini udah yang ke-5 kalinya Yamamoto dipentung sama Kanata-sensei.

Gokudera : Tapi itu kan salahnya si Yakyuu-baka sendiri, Juudaime. Siapa yang suruh dia tidur di kelas, ngelempar bola baseball sampe mecahin kaca kelas, atau makan di tengah – tengah pelajaran gara – gara lupa sarapan.

Tsuna : *Sweatdrop* I-iya juga sih…

Kanata : Hei kalian berdua ! Apa yang kalian bicarakan dari tadi ? *Ngelempar penghapus papan tulis*

PLETAK ! PLETAK !

27 n 59 : AW ! AW !

Pelajaran hari itu pun berakhir dengan dendam yang membara di hati Yamamoto Takeshi (Dan juga beberapa murid yang cedera otak gara – gara dipentung atau dilempar pake penghapus papan tulis, termasuk Tsuna dan Gokudera).

-OooOooO-

Malamnya, Pukul 00.00 di rumah Yamamoto.

"Ternyata memang benar – benar ada, Hell communication itu. Baiklah, sebaiknya aku coba." Yamamoto pun menuliskan nama 'Mizurashi Kanata' di kolom situs Hell Communication tersebut.

Kemudian, di kolom tersebut terganti tulisan berikut :

_Aku terima pesanmu_

_Hell Girl_

"Eh ? Sudah dibalas ? Cepat sekali." Ujar Yamamoto dengan wajah polos.

Tak lama kemudian, di depan Yamamoto muncullah sesosok gadis(?) berambut hitam panjang, dengan mata merah membara.

"Lho, kok yang datang Mammon, sih ?" Sang gadis(?) tak dikenal itu langsung sweatdrop.

"Ah, salah baca. Terus, kamu siapa ?"

Gadis(?) itu tersenyum kecil kepada Yamamoto. "Kamu memanggilku, kan, Yamamoto Takeshi ?"

Yamamoto terbelalak hingga matanya sebesar bola baseball yang pernah memecahkan kaca kelas 1-A dan membuatnya menerima 'hadiah' yang indah dari Mizurashi Kanata. "Jangan – jangan…gadis neraka ?" Gadis(?) itu mengangguk, lalu berdiri di depan Yamamoto.

"Kumohon.. tolong kirim dia ke neraka. Dia sudah membuat kepalaku benjol 5 kali.." Yamamoto complain sama si gadis neraka.

Gadis itu tersenyum sambil menghela nafas. "Jika kamu mengutuk seseorang, maka 2 lubang akan digali. Maka, setelah kamu mati nanti jiwamu akan masuk kedalam neraka juga." Jelas gadis itu.

Yamamoto diam sebentar, lalu mengangguk mantap. "Ya, tidak apa – apa. Asalkan ia dikirim ke neraka. Ini juga demi yang lain. Kalau dia mati, kan yang lain pasti juga senang."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Sosok gadis itu pun menghilang dari hadapan Yamamoto.

_Dendammu akan terbalaskan…_

-OooOooO-

Mizurashi Kanata masuk kedalam ruangannya setelah selesai 'menghadiahi' beberapa siswa pentungan dikepala sekaligus cedera otak gara – gara siswa – siswa tak dikenal itu membuat mood-nya jelek.

Akan tetapi, begitu masuk kedalam ruangannya, yang dilihatnya adalah seorang wanita cantik(?) yang mengenakan kimono, seorang pria botak, seorang pemuda yang matanya tak kelihatan, dan seorang anak perempuan(?). Mereka berempat ada di ruangannya yang tak pernah dimasuki orag lain selain dirinya sendiri.

"S-siapa kalian ?" Kanata kaget setengah hidup.

"Apa – apaan ini ?" Bentak wanita asing itu. "Kenapa kamu memecahkan kaca ruangan kami ?"

"Kamu kan pintar, pasti tahu dong.. shishishi.."

"Bagaimana kalau kita juga pecahkan saja dia. Biar impas.." Pria botak itu mengusulkan.

DUAKK.

Sebuah pentungan dipukulkan ke kepala Kanata sebagai balasan oleh pria botak itu. Kemudian, wanita, pemuda, dan anak perempuan itu juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Kanata, tapi dengan berbagai alat tulis seperti penggaris, janka, busur, pensil, pulpen, dll.

Ditengah – tengah sakaratul maut(?), Kanata mencoba bertanya pada orang – orang asing tersebut.

"S-siapa sebenarnya kalian ?"Kenapa kalian melakukan ini padaku ? Hentikan !" Kemudian, seorang gadis berambut hitam dan bermata merah yang mengenakan kimono datang menghampirnya.

"Hei, sosok yang kebingungan dalam kegelapan dan menyedihkan. Kamu sudah melukai dan memandang rendah manusia…Jiwamu terkena karma dan tenggelam dalam dosa…" Gadis itu mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"…kau mau coba mati ?"

-OooOooO-

"Ne, Gokudera-kun, Kanata-sensei kemana, ya ? Dia kelihatannya menghilang entah kemana." Tanya Tsuna kepada Gokudera.

Gokudera hanya mengangkat bahu. "Mana kutahu, Juudaime. Mungkin dia kabur karena ketahuna sering melakukan kekerasan pada murid. Tapi, setidaknya kita bisa tenang karena dia tak akan menghajar murid – murid lagi." Jawab Gokudera semangat.

Yamamoto menyentuh dadanya, dimana sebuah tanda berwarna hitam ada disana. Ia pun tersneyum tipis.

'Ini adalah tanda perjanjian. Tak apalah. Bagiku, masa ini lebih berarti draipada masa nanti setelah mati..'

(End of Yamamoto's Revenge)

To Be Continued…

Next Chapter : Cinta terlarang. Second Revenge : Hibari's Revenge

-OooOooO-

Behind the Scene

Scene 1

Kanata : BANGUN !

DORRR !

Tsuna : Uwaaa ! Yamamoto !

Gokudera : Yakyuu-baka !

Setelah itu, semuanya berlari kearah Yamamoto yang tergeletak tak berdaya dengan tembakan di kepala.

Nadeshiko : Hmm…mungkin sebaiknya lebih bagus kalau pakai pentungan saja kali ya… BAWA DIA KE ICU ! SEKARAAANG JUGAAAA !

Scene 2

Tsuna : *Sweatdrop* I-iya juga sih…

Kanata : Hei kalian ! Apa yang kalian bicarakan ?

TAK ! TAK !

GEDEBUK.

All : UWAA ! TELPON AMBULANS ! AMBULANS !

Nadeshiko : Sebaiknya kuganti dari beton menjadi penghapus papan tulis saja… *Ngeliatin Tsuna dan Gokudera yang dibawa ke rumah sakit gara – gara kepalanya pecah dan gegar otak*

Scene 3

Tak lama kemudian, di depan Yamamoto muncullah sesosok gadis(?) berambut hitam panjang, dengan mata merah membara.

SIUUTT….GEDUBRAK !

Nadeshiko : CUT ! CUT ! Mammon kok jatuh sih ?

Mammon : Adududuh….maaf Nadecchi…kepeleset. Yukatanya panjang banget sih, nutupin kaki jadi nggak bisa jalan deh….

Nadeshiko : *Sweatdrop* Secantik apapun kamu, kamu tetap laki – laki, ya…

Scene 4

Akan tetapi, begitu masuk kedalam ruangannya, yang dilihatnya adalah seorang wanita cantik(?) yang mengenakan kimono, seorang pria botak, seorang pemuda yang matanya tak kelihatan, dan seorang anak perempuan(?). Mereka berempat ada di ruangannya yang tak pernah dimasuki orag lain selain dirinya sendiri.

"S-siapa kalian ?" Kanata kaget setengah hidup.

"AHHHH !"

Nadeshiko : CUT ! Squalo, teriaknya bukan begitu !

Squalo : VOOOIII ! Kimonoku lepasss !

Nadeshiko : …

**Selesai syuting**

Nadeshiko : Haaaaaa…..capekk…..

Mammon : *Minum susu* Lain kali kasih kimono jangan panjang – panjang dong..

Nadeshiko : Lha, mau gimana lagi ? Ukuran yang lebih kecil nggak ada sih. Lagipula yang di anime-nya yang asli juga panjang.

Gokudera : Woi, Nadecchi, kasihan tuh Juudaime kepalanya memar ! *Protes*

Tsuna : Gokudera-kun, sudahlah…

Nadeshiko : *Senyum licik* Oh ya, syuting berikutnya ada bintang tamu, lho…

All : Siapa ? Siapa ? *Penasaran*

Nadeshiko : Suamiku….Hibari Kyoya…*Digebuk sama fans-nya Hibari*

All : HAAAAH ? SI KARNIVORA GANAS ITU ? *Shock*

Hibari : *Tau – tau muncul* Ada apa denganku ? *Deathglare*

All : Nggak…nggak ada apa – apa…

Nadeshiko : Oya Hibari, besok adalah chapter-mu dengan si kuda jingkrak itu.

Hibari : Cavallone ? Oh, gitu. Apa aku bisa meng-KAMI KOROSU-nya ? *Nyiapin tonfa*

Nadeshiko : Bukan gitu, my-dear-lovely-cute(?) Kyouya-kun…*Dihajar fans-nya Hibari* Kamu yang balas dendam… dendam karena cinta…

Hibari : *Kecewa* Oh, begitu ya…

Nadeshiko : Nantikan Chapter yang berikutnya, ya ! Agak – agak angst sih…

Preview bwt Chapter 2 (bonus)

"Aku akan lakukan apapun agar aku bisa bersamamu…" Hibari menggenggam kedua tangan Dino. Tapi ia malah memalingkan muka.

"Tak ada gunanya, Kyouya. Aku…aku…sudah memiliki Tsuna. Aku tak bisa bersamamu… maafkan aku…" Hibari menundukkan kepalanya. Rambut hitamnya menutupi wajah.

"Kyouya….maafkan aku…eh Kyouya ?" Dino kaget karena tiba – tiba Hibari berlari menjauhinya.

_'Dasar bodoh. Aku mencintaimu sepenuh hati…tapi kau malah pergi…bodoh kau Haneuma…'_

-OooOooO-

"Apa kau yakin ?" Gadis neraka itu bertanya lagi kepada Hibari. Hibari terdiam sejenak, lalu mengangguk lemah. "Ya…"

Mata sang gadis neraka tampak seperti ia mengulang lagi pertanyaan itu. Hibari tersenyum pilu. "Aku akan segera menyusulnya…."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu…"

_Dendammu akan terbalaskan…_

-OooOooO-

"Maafkan aku, Cavallone. Aku akan segera menyusulmu…tenang saja." Hibari mengambil pisau yang ada didekatnya, lalu mengiris pergelangan tangannya. Darah mulai mengalir dengan deras.

Dengan kekuatan terakhirnya, Hibari tersenyum kecil dan berkata lemah. "Aku…sangat mencintaimu…Dino…selamanya…"

Itulah kata – kata terkahir dari Hibari Kyouya, sang penguasa Namimori yang merelakan jiwanya untuk cinta pertamanya.

Nah, gimana ? Ancur banget, kan ? Mana karakter Squalo-nya nggak nyambung. Terus adegan penyiksaannya kayaknya kurang sadis deh, nggak kayak di anime-nya yang asli. Tapi, R&R please…..


	2. Chapter 2

Minna~ ketemu lagi nih, sama Nadeshiko di Chapter 2 : Jigoku Shoujo VariaVongola Version. Kelihatannya nih Chap. Udah nunjukin sifat asli Nadeshiko yang sebenernya, yaitu sukanya buat cerita angst. Moga – moga suka ya~~~ Selamat menikmati !

Sebelum Syuting :

Hibari : Nadecchi, aku harus pura – pura nangis sama bunuh diri, nih ?  
Nadeshiko : Ya iyalah, liat aja skenarionya gimana, Kyouya…  
Hibari : *Terpuruk* Yah, padahala aku nggak suka kalo jadi herbivore…  
Nadeshiko : *Nepuk – nepuk bahu Hibari* Sudahlah, ini kan cuma akting..  
Lussuria : Aih~~ Squ-chan~~ Jangan lari dong~~~ Katanya mau didandanin~~  
Squalo : VOOOOIII ! NGGAK AKAN PERNAAAAHHHH ! *Lari*  
18 n Nadeshiko : *Sweatdrop*  
Xanxus : Woi, aku harus tampil di Chapter berapa nih ? *Ganggu aja*  
Nadeshiko : Ada deh.  
Dino : Yah, masa aku harus pura – pura pacaran sama Tsuna, sih ? Aku kan pacarnya Kyouya….hiks…hiks…  
Nadeshiko : C-Cuma sementara kok, Dino. Selesai Syuting sana pacaran lagi sama Kyouya.  
Hibari : Jangan telat…atau, kami korosu *Death glare*  
Dino : I-iya, iya, Kyouya…. *Merasa terancam*  
Nadeshiko : Baiklah, kita mulai sekarang aja, syutingnya.  
All : (VOI) + BAIKLAHHH !

Selamat menikmati !

Chapter 2 : Cinta terlarang. Second Revenge : Hibari's Revenge

Hibari Kyouya, penguasa Namimori sedang berjalan – jalan di pusat perbelanjaan di Namimori. Ketika itu, ia merasa cukup lelah. Maka, ia memutuskan untuk singgah sebentar di sebuah café. Saat ia sedang menikmati Coffee Latte yang dipesannya, ia mendengar 3 orang gadis berbicara tentang sebuah hal yang…aneh.

"Hei Rika-chan, kamu tahu Hell Communication ?"

"Oh, tentu saja Mina-chan. Situs yang baru itu, kan ?"

"Ya, situs yang hanya bisa diakses pukul 12 malam. Katanya kalau kita memasukkan nama orang yang kita benci, katanya gadis dari neraka akan membalaskan dendam kita."

"Wah, kamu sudah pernah mencoba ?"

"Belum, soalnya aku kan tidak dendam pada siapa – siapa."

"Benar juga, ya…"

Meskipun bagi seorang Hibari Kyouya situs seperti itu tidak menarik perhatiannya, entah kenapa ia tetap mendengarkan pembicaraan gadis – gadis itu tentang Hell Communication.

-OooOooO-

"Selamat siang, Kyouya !" Suara itu terdengar ketika Hibari memasuki ruangannya. Sorot mata Hibari melembut sedikit ketika melihat siapa yang menyambutnya itu.

"Haneuma…"

"Kyouya, ayo kita latihan sekarang ! Tadi kamu yang minta, kan ?" Hibari mengangguk. "Baiklah, ayo kita keluar." Dino berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu, sementara Hibari mengikutinya dari belakang. Tanpa disadari oleh Dino, di bibir Hibari terkembang sebuah senyum simpul, senyum bahagia.

-OooOooO-

"Hah…hah…tetap kuat seperti biasanya, Kyouya…" Dino terengah – engah. Hibari sudah meninggalkan segaris luka di dahi Dino. Sementara itu, Romario berdiri di kejauhan menatap boss-nya berlatih bersama muridnya. Tentu saja kehadiran Romario disitu untuk mencegah Dino masuk rumah sakit gara – gara dihajar oleh Hibari.

Sudah 4 jam sejak mereka berdua mulai berlatih. Hibari juga sudah mulai kelihatan agak lelah karena bertarung selama 4 jam non-stop bersama tutornya.

"Kyouya, sebaiknya kita bersitirahat dulu," Usul Dino. Hibari tidak berkata apa – apa, ia hanya menghentikan serangannya dan berjalan mengikuti Dino.

"Silahkan Boss, Kyouya-san.." Romario menyerahkan handuk dan coca cola ke Hibari dan Dino.

"Ah, terima kasih Romario." Dino mengambil cola itu dan duduk sambil bersandar dip agar kawat yang ada di atap. Hibari mengikutinya dan duduk disebelahnya. Dino agak kaget dengan hal ini, namun ia tetap bersikap tenang.

Sambil minum, Hibari masih memikirkan _timing_ yang tepat untuk mengajak Dino jalan – jalan di sekitar Namimori, berhubung hari ini ia tidak ada kerjaan. Namun, baru saja Hibari akan berbicara padanya…

"Er…Haneuma.."

TRRRR

"Ah, maaf Kyouya, aku ada telpon." Bunyi telpon yang barusan mengganggu pembicaraan Hibari dengan Dino. Dalam hati, Kyouya mengutuk si penelpon yang sudah memotong kata – katanya.

"Ah, iya. Aku mengerti. Aku akan segera kesana sekarang, oke ? Tunggulah.." Suara Dino tidak terdengar seperti suara orang yang berbicara soal urusan bisnis, melainkan seperti sedang berbicara dengan seorang teman.

"Kyouya, aku harus pergi sekarang. Latihan hari ini cukup sampai disini." Dino berdiri, dan hendak meninggalkan Hibari sendirian di atap. Tapi…

"Siapa ?" Tanya Hibari. "…apa kau ada pekerjaan lagi ?"

Dino menggeleng, lalu tertawa kecil dan mengacak – acak rambut Hibari. "Bukan, Kyouya. Itu dari Tsuna. Ia memintaku untuk menemuinya."

DEG. Jantung Hibari langsung berdetak dengan kencang ketika mendengar nama 'Tsuna' diucapkan oleh Dino. Itu membuat hatinya sakit. Sakit sekali.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, ya. Dah, Kyouya !" Dino dan Romario langsung membuka pintu atap dan meninggalkan Hibari sendirian disana.

"Bodoh. Apa kau tak menyadari alasanku memintamu latihan ?" Suara Hibari terdengar gemetaran. Memang tidak salah kalau Hibari kesal. Tujuan Hibari meminta Dino berlatih hari ini adalah untuk mengajaknya jalan – jalan berdua, agar ia bisa bersama dengan Dino lebih lama daripada biasanya.

"Apa…apa..kau tak menyadari bahwa aku begitu merindukanmu ?" Hibari menutup wajahnya dengan menggunakan telapak tangan, dan menangis.

Hari itu, jam itu, pada detik itu, seorang _Hibari Kyouya_ menangis untuk yang pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidupnya.

Keesokan harinya, Hibari meminta Dino untuk berlatih lagi, tapi tanpa ditemani oleh Romario. Kali ini, ia benar – benar sudah bertekad untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Dino. Meskipun bagi Dino permintaan Hibari itu agak aneh karena ia meminta untuk tidak mengajak Romario, Dino tetap menuruti keinginan muridnya itu.

-OooOooO-

"Ada apa kau memanggilku hari ini, Kyouya ?" Dino bertanya pada Hibari yang berdiri diam di depannya tanpa memegang tonfa yang biasanya selalu ia gunakan untuk berlatih bersama Dino.

"Haneuma…aku…" Hibari maju, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya, dan menunjukkan sorot mata lemah dan sedih kepada Dino. Dino sedikit tersentak melihat ekspresi Hibari yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia lihat.

"K-kau kenapa, Kyouya ? Hari ini kau tidak terlihat seperti biasanya. Bahkan kau menyuruh agar Romario tidak bersamaku. Apa yang terjadi ?" Tanya Dino khawatir sambil memegang bahu Hibari, dan balas menatap matanya.

Hibari menarik nafas panjang, lalu mulai berkata. "Haneuma…aku…mencintaimu.." Hibari mengatakan hal itu kepada Dino dengan muka memerah.

Dino terdiam dengan mata melebar, kemudian tertawa pahit. "Hahaha…kau bercanda, kan, Kyouya ? Hahaha…lucu sekali.."

Hibari menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, membuat Dino menghentikan tawanya itu. "K-kau serius ?" Ia bertanya lagi, berusaha memastikan bahwa pendengarannya tidak salah.

"Sejak kapan aku pernah bercanda ?" Perkataan Hibari yang barusan mematikan keraguan dari hati Dino. Membuktikan bahwa sebenarnya Hibari sangat mencintainya.

"….."

"Haneuma ?"

"…Kyouya…maaf…aku…aku tidak bisa.." Ucap Dino setelah keheningan diantara mereka padam dan hilang.

"Aku akan lakukan apapun agar aku bisa bersamamu…" Hibari menggenggam kedua tangan Dino. Tapi ia malah memalingkan muka.

"Tak ada gunanya, Kyouya. Aku…aku…sudah memiliki Tsuna. Aku tak bisa bersamamu… maafkan aku…" Hibari menundukkan kepalanya. Rambut hitamnya menutupi wajah.

_'Tsuna ? Jadi…itukah alasannya kenapa ia meninggalkanku sendirian kemarin ?'_

"Kyouya….maafkan aku…eh Kyouya ?" Dino kaget karena tiba – tiba Hibari berlari menjauhinya.

_'Dasar bodoh. Aku mencintaimu sepenuh hati…tapi kau malah mencintai Sawada yang ceroboh itu… kau bodoh, Haneuma…'_

Hibari berlari, dan terus berlari menjauh dari Dino dengan butiran air mata yang mengalir dengan deras.

Bersamaan dengan angin yang berhembus lirih, sebuah kata terucap dari mulut Dino. "Maafkan aku, Kyouya…"

Karena kelelahan, Hibari berhenti di sebuah gang gelap dan menarik nafas panjang. Nafasnya tersengal – sengal karena ia berlari sambil memendam perasaan sedih, kesal, dan cinta yang tak terbalas.

"Rupanya sejak awal, ini adalah cinta yang terlarang." Hibari duduk dan mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya sambil bersandar di dinding bata gang itu. Dalam otaknya sekarang, ia memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk membuat ia dan Dino bersama selamanya entah dimana. Tapi, entah kenapa ia tak sengaja teringat tentang percakapan 3 orang gadis tadi siang.

_Flashback_

_"Hei Rika-chan, kamu tahu Hell Communication ?" _

_"Oh, tentu saja Mina-chan. Situs yang baru itu, kan ?"_

_"Ya, situs yang hanya bisa diakses pukul 12 malam. Katanya kalau kita memasukkan nama orang yang kita benci, katanya gadis dari neraka akan membalaskan dendam kita."_

_"Wah, kamu sudah pernah mencoba ?"_

_"Belum, soalnya aku kan tidak dendam pada siapa – siapa."_

_"Benar juga, ya…"_

_End of Flashback_

"Hell…Communication ?" Nama situs itu terlintas di otak Hibari.

_'Kenapa aku tidak..mencoba mengirimkan Sawada ke neraka ? Ah, itu ide yang bagus. Tapi, kalau nanti, imbalannya adalah jiwaku juga dimasukkan kedalam neraka, itu sama saja ! Aku tetap tak bisa bersama dengan Dino. Ah, tunggu. Bagaimana kalau….aku menuliskan nama…Dino ?'_

Hibari tetap duduk disitu, dengan aneka pikiran yang memenuhi otaknya yang terasa penuh, sangat penuh.

-OooOooO-

Pukul 00.00

Dengan tangan gemetaran, Hibari menuliskan nama 'Dino Cavallone' di kolom situs itu. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah tulisan muncul dan menggantikan kolom nama di situs Hell Communication.

_Aku terima pesanmu_

_Hell Girl_

Lalu, di depan Hibari muncullah seorang gadis(?) yang mengenakan yukata berwarna merah, dengan mata merah membara dan rambut hitam yang panjang. Segera saja Hibari menyadari siapa sosok yang berdiri di depannya.

"Apa kau…gadis neraka ?"

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan. "Jika kamu mengutuk seseorang, maka 2 lubang akan digali. Maka, setelah kamu mati nanti jiwamu akan masuk kedalam neraka juga." Jelas gadis itu.

"Apa kau yakin ?" Gadis neraka itu bertanya lagi kepada Hibari. Hibari terdiam sejenak, lalu mengangguk lemah. "Ya…"

Mata sang gadis neraka tampak seperti ia mengulang lagi pertanyaan itu. Hibari tersenyum pilu. "Aku akan segera menyusulnya…."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu…"

_Dendammu akan terbalaskan…_

-OooOooO-

Dino baru saja kembali setelah meeting. Ia segera masuk kedalam kamarnya karena tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah. Namun, ketika ia memasuki kamarnya, ia melihat seorang wanita cantik berkimono, seorang gadis kecil, seorang pemuda yang matanya tertutupi oleh rambut, dan seorang pria botak.

Dino terperanjat. "S-siapa kalian ?" Ia bertanya pada orang – orang di depannya itu.

"Aku sebenarnya tak rela memberikan siksaan padamu.."Kata wanita cantik itu dengan sorot mata yang sedih.

"Shishishi…aku juga." Pemuda yang matanya tertutupi rambut itu menyetujui perkataan si wanita.

"Nona Ai juga melarang kita untuk menyiksa dia." Pria botak itu mengikuti pembicaraan 2 orang yang lainnya.

"Kelihatannya si pengirim juga mencintai dia sehingga meminta Ai untuk tidak menyiksa dia sebelum ia mengirimkan orang ini ke neraka." Sahut si gadis kecil itu.

"S-sebenarnya, kalian ini siapa ?" Tanya Dino sekali lagi.

Tak lama kemudian, di depan Dino muncul seorang gadis remaja beryukata dan bermata merah membara. Gadis itu menatap Dino dengan tatapan sedih dan iba.

"Aku tidak punya perkatan apapun untukmu." Gadis itu mulai berbicara. "Akan tetapi, ini adalah permintaan dari orang yang sangat mencintaimu, Hibari Kyouya untuk mengirimkanmu ke neraka." Jelas gadis itu.

"K-ke neraka ?" Tanya Dino lagi dengan mata ketakutan. "Apa maksudmu ?"

Gadis itu menghela nafas. "Ia sangat mencintaimu, dan menginginkan agar kamu bisa bersama dengannya selamanya di neraka."

"Kyouya…"

"Aku sebenarnya tak rela kalau harus mengirimkanmu ke neraka." Lanjut gadis itu lagi.

Gadis itu mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Kau mau coba mati ?"

-OooOooO-

Ruang Resepsi, hari berikutnya

"Maafkan aku, Cavallone. Aku akan segera menyusulmu…tenang saja." Hibari mengambil pisau yang ada didekatnya, lalu mengiris pergelangan tangannya. Darah mulai mengalir dengan deras.

Dengan kekuatan terakhirnya, Hibari tersenyum kecil dan berkata lemah. "Aku…sangat mencintaimu…Dino…selamanya…"

Setelah itu, tubuh Hibari rubuh di lantai bersamaan dengan nafasnya yang telah habis. Darah mengotori lantai ruang resepsi milik komite kedisiplinan yang bersih itu.

Tak lama setelah Hibari mencabut nyawanya sendiri, Kusakabe, wakil dari Hibari masuk kedalam ruangan itu untuk menyerahkan pekerjaan Hibari yang belum selesai. "Kyou-san ini…KYOU-SAN !" Kusakabe langsung panik melihat pimpinannya tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan bersimbah darah di lantai.

Tsuna, Gokudera, dan Yamamoto yang mendengar teriakan Kusakabe langsung menyusul kedalam ruang resepsi itu. Mereka bertiga shock melihat Hibari yang sudah tak bernyawa tergeletak dengan luka di pergelangan tangannya. Mereka langsung tahu bahwa Hibari mencabut nyawanya sendiri dikarenakan oleh pisa yang Hibari genggam di tangan kanannya.

Tsuna, yang merasa sedih langsung saja menangis tersedu – sedu melihat temannya meninggal. Apalagi, setelah itu Romario menelpon Tsuna dan mengatakan bahwa Dino menghilang entah kemana. Tangisan Tsuna pun bertambah keras.

Hari itu, Tsuna sudah kehilangan 2 orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya. Dino Cavallone, kekasihnya, dan Hibari Kyouya, temannya.

(End of Hibari's Revenge)

To Be Continued…

Next Chapter : Hilangnya seorang penghalang. Third Revenge : Mukuro's Revenge

Behind the Scene

Scene 1

"Silahkan Boss, Kyouya-san.." Romario menyerahkan handuk dan coca cola ke Hibari dan Dino.

"Ah, terima kasih Romario." Dino mengambil cola itu dan duduk sambil bersandar dip agar kawat yang ada di atap. Hibari mengikutinya dan duduk disebelahnya. Dino agak kaget dengan hal ini, namun ia tetap bersikap tenang.

"Uhuk ! Uhuk !"

Nadeshiko : CUT ! CUT ! Kyouya-kun kenapa ?

Hibari : Uhuk ! Uhuk ! Uhuk ! Aku nggak suka Cola !

All : ….

Scene 2

Gadis itu menghela nafas. "Ia sangat mencintaimu, dan menginginkan agar kamu bisa menjadi seme-nya selamanya."

"Kyouya…"

"Aku sebenarnya tak rela kalau ia harus menjadi uke-mu. Aku lebih suka kalau aku yang menjadi uke-mu, Dino Cavallone."

Nadeshiko : CUT ! Mammon, kamu baca dialog yang mana, sih ?

Mammon : *Muka polos* Eh ? Dialog yang diberikan oleh Lussuria

Nadeshiko : LUSSURIAAA !

Nah, untuk bonus, Nadeshiko kasih preview buat Chapter 3, deh…

Mukuro memandang Reborn dengan tatapan benci dan penuh dendam. Arcobaleno itu sudah menghalangi tujuannya untuk mendekati Tsuna, untuk menguasai tubuh Tsuna. Tapi, setiap kali ia akan berhasil, Arcobaleno itu selalu saja menghalangi dirinya entah dengan cara apa.

Mukuro sangat membencinya, dan Mukuro ingin agar dia bisa dengan mudah menguasai tubuh Tsuna sendirian. Tanpa adanya pengganggu, tanpa adalah penghalang.

Nah, Chap 2 selesai ! Nadeshiko senang deh~~~ Oh ya, untuk Chapter 3, kan tokoh utamanya Reborn sama Mukuro, nah, disini, Reborn-nya dalam sosok Adult lho, bukan dalam bentuk bayi.

R&R please !

NB : Um, Nadeshiko minta maaf, mungkin Chapter 3-nya agak telat, soalnya Nadeshiko banyaka kerjaan + modem-nya nggak ada pulsa…Maaf ya, minna…. Mungkin tanggal 26 Juli 2010 Nadeshiko baru bisa Update Chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

Ketemu lagi Minna~~ Maaf ya, Chapter 3-nya telat. Nadeshiko lagi banyak pr nih, terus modem internetnya juga lagi habis pulsanya. Tapi, tenang aja….Insya Allah Chapter 4 nanti nggak begitu telat deh… Moga – moga semuanya suka Chapter yang ke-3. Selamat Menikmati !

NB : Mulai Chapter ini, Behind the Scene-nya sama adegan yang lucu – lucu nggak bisa terlalu banyak, soalnya ceritanya mulai menuju kearah angst.

Sebelum Syuting :

Nadeshiko : Kyouya-kun…jangan gerak – gerak, dong. Nanti bedaknya nggak rata… *Dandanin Hibari*  
Hibari : Uhhh~~~ *Cemberut* Kemarin aku pura – pura mati, sekarang pura – pura jadi mayat terus tiduran di peti mati… Uh~~  
Nadeshiko : Udah deh, nggak usah _down_ gitu… Kyouya-kun cukup tiduran di peti mati pakai jas, terus mukanya pasang agak – agak senyum gitu…Cuma gitu kok, peranmu… tenang aja..  
Hibari : Iya deh…. *Kecewa*  
Dino : Kyouya ! *Berlari dengan gembira*  
Hibari : ….*Sigh*….  
Dino : *Langsung peluk – peluk Hibari* Sayang, ya, Kyouya…Kita nggak bisa main di Chapter yang sama….  
Nadeshiko : Hei, Kuda poni *Julukan Nadecchi buat Dino* ! Kalo mau kencan sama Kyouya, nanti abis syuting. Jangan ganggu orang !  
Dino : *Sigh*…iya deh….Kyouya ! Nanti kutunggu ya, abis syuting. Daah !  
Hibari : Aku lebih milih kencan sama si Burung Baseball (Yama), kalo nggak sama si Kucing Dinamit (Goku), Singa Kecil Ceroboh (Tsuna), Hiu Nyasar (Squalo), Kangguru Extreme (Ryohei), Singa Cacat (Xanxus) atau sama si Manusia Tak bermata (Bel) itu daripada sama si Kuda Bule (Dino).  
Nadeshiko : *Iseng* Oh, kalo gitu sama si Burung Hantu Psiko (Mukuro) itu mau ?  
Hibari : *Melotot dengan horror* ….Tambah nggak mau….  
Squalo : VOOOIIII ! BOCAH SIALAN ! KEMARI ! KUCINCANG DAGINGMU JADI STEAK ! KUCUKUR RAMBUTMU JADI BANTAL, BOCAH SIALAAAANNN ! *Ngamuk – ngamuk*  
Nadeshiko : Apaan sih, Squcchi ? Kaget nih…  
Squalo : VOOI ! Lihat tuh si Bocah Tak bermata itu ! Seenaknya saja di sobek – sobek kimonoku !  
Bel : Shishishi….Biar saja, aku kan pangeran…Shishishi….  
Hibari : Woi, Hiu Nyasar. Kamu milih ku-Kami Korosu atau di-rape sama si Singa Cacat itu ? *Mengancam*  
Squalo : *Menelan ludah*  
Bel : Shishishi…  
Hibari : Hei, Manusia Tak Bermata. Kamu milih ku-Kami Korosu atau didandanin sama Si Banci Burung Merak itu ?  
Bel : *Menelan ludah*  
Nadeshiko : Thanks Kyouya-kun, sudah mau hentikan mereka *Lega*  
Hibari : Hmph, bukan masalah *Muka Cool*  
Nadeshiko : Oke, sebaiknya kita mulai syuting-nya sekarang !

Chapter 3 : Hilangnya seorang penghalang. Third Revenge : Mukuro's Revenge

Tsuna berdiri terpekur di depan sebuah peti mati berlambang Cloud Vongola. Di tangannya terdapat segenggam bunga Lili berwarna putih. Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei, Mukuro, dan yang lainnya berdiri di belakang Tsuna. Sementara, Reborn, menggenggam tangan kiri Tsuna yang sedari tadi terus – menerus menundukkan kepalanya tanpa berkata sepatah katapun.

Tiba – tiba, ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin dan basah menimpa wajahnya. Ia melihat keatas, dan butiran – butiran air turun dari langit dan mengalir lembut menuju tanah melewati kulitnya.

_Hujan_.

Hari ini, semua anggota Mafia sekaligus Namimori telah kehilangan seseorang yang bagi mereka berharga sekaligus mengerikan.

Hibari Kyouya.

Entah apa alasannya, Sang Penguasa Namimori itu membiarkan hidupnya terbang dan menjadi bintang yang berkilauan dengan memotong pergelangan tangannya. Kejadian itu menimbulkan shock dan dampak yang luar biasa bagi semua orang yang ada di pemakaman itu.

Terutama Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Meskipun baginya Hibari bukanlah siapa – siapa jika dibandingkan dengan kekasihnya, Dino Cavallone, Hibari adalah orang yang berharga baginya. Ia tidak menganggapnya sebagai seorang anak buah ataupun seorang Cloud Guardian yang harus mengorbankan apapun demi menjaga keselamatannya. Ia menganggap Hibari sebagai seorang _sahabat_.

Hujan yang turun dengan deras tidak menghalangi niat mereka semua untuk tetap mengunjungi upacara pemakaman Hibari. Ketika waktunya untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir bagi Sang Cloud Guardian, Tsuna maju, dan meletakkan bunga Lili itu di peti mati Hibari.

Tsuna memandangi wajah Hibari yang pucat. Tatapan dan sorot mata kejam yang dulu selalu ia pancarkan setiap kali ia bertemu dengannya kini pudar sudah. Yang ada hanyalah kulit pucat milik Hibari yang dingin. Ekspresi wajahnya yang dulu selalu membuat orang lain merinding ketakutan kini sudah lenyap dihembuskan angin. Sekarang, ekspresi wajahnya mampu membuat semua orang menangis, ataupun tersenyum sedih.

Wajah Hibari Kyouya saat itu terlihat begitu damai dan tenang.

Perlahan – lahan, Tsuna mengecup dahi Hibari dengan lembut. Ia dapat merasakan bibirnya dingin seketika karena mencium dahi Hibari yang sudah membeku untuk selamanya. Tubuhnya takkan bisa dicairkan oleh api sepanas apapun.

"Ini adalah yang pertama sekaligus yang terakhir kalinya aku melihat wajah Hibari-san yang begitu damai, begitu tenang, sekaligus begitu _indah. _Selamat tidur, Hibari-san.." Ucap Tsuna smabil mundur beberapa langkah, dan langsung menghamburkan air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

Ia menangis sesegukan sambil memeluk Reborn. Sementara yang lainnya masih meletakkan bunga di peti mati Hibari.

"Sudahlah, Tsuna. Sesuatu yang hidup pasti akan mati. Ini adalah takdir." Ucap Reborn tenang. Ia berusaha menenangkan muridnya itu dengan cara apapun yang ia tahu.

Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei, dan beberapa temannya juga berusaha untuk menahan air mata mereka, meskipun itu sia – sia. Bahkan, Yamamoto yang terkenal periang itu pun langsung menangis tanpa suara. Gokudera membenamkan wajahnya di dada Yamamoto, dan mereka berdua menangis pelan dan sesekali terisak sedih. Ryohei memeluk Kyoko, sementara ia sendiri memalingkan wajahnya, tak mau melihat tempat di mana Hibari ditidurkan.

Hanya Mukuro, yang tak menangis atau apapun. Ia hanya melipat kedua tangannya di dada, dan memandang lurus kearah peti mati Hibari. Ia sama sekali tak merasa kehilangan, ataupun sedih. Ia hanya tetap pada tujuannya, yaitu berhasil menguasai dan merasuki tubuh Tsuna. Saat itu juga ia berpikir, bahwa inilah saat yang tepat untuk mendapatkan Tsuna.

Sambil menangis, Tsuna langsung meratapi kepergian temannya. "D-Dino-san juga menghilang entah kemana, dan sekarang, Hibari-san juga pergi untuk selama – lamanya…k-k-kenapa…?" Reborn menghela nafas sebentar, lalu berkata. "Hush, jangan meratapi kepergian Hibari seperti itu, Tsuna. Nanti Hibari tidak tenang di alam sana. Kalau Dino, nanti akan aku cari bersama – sama dengan Romario dan Arcobaleno yang lain." Mendengar perkataan Reborn, Tsuna langsung menghentikan ratapannya.

-OooOooO-

2 hari setelah kepergian Hibari, Tsuna masih belum bisa kembali ceria seperti yang biasanya. Begitu juga dengan teman – temannya. Tak ada lagi teriakan 'Juudaime' dari Gokudera, pekikan 'Extreme' yang selalu meluncur dari mulut Ryohei, tawa ringan Yamamoto, ataupun hebohnya pertengkaran antara Gokudera dan Yamamoto. Semuanya membisu. Semua diam, dan jarang berbicara. Bahkan, Yamamoto yang terkenal mudah tertawa dan ceria itu pun, hanya diam sambil menautkan tangannya dengan Gokudera. Ia hanya sesekali tertawa, namun Tsuna tahu tawa Yamamoto adalah tawa palsu.

Kepergian seorang Hibari Kyouya memberikan dampak yang sangat besar bagi Tsuna dan teman – temannya.

Tapi tidak untuk _Rokudo Mukuro_.

Saat ini, ia sedang sibuk memikirkan cara untuk menguasai Tsuna, berhubung yang bersangkutan sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik karena masih sedih atas kepergian Hibari. Ia juga mengambil kesempatan dimana Reborn sedang tidak bersama Tsuna sebab ia harus mencari Dino. Dengan begitu, ia bisa mendekati Tsuna dengan bebas tanpa ada yang menghalangi.

"Kufufufu….Sebentar lagi, tubuhmu akan menjadi milikku, Sawada Tsunayoshi…" Tawa Mukuro sebelum sosoknya menghilang menjadi kabut dingin.

-OooOooO-

Hari itu, Tsuna sedang mengurung diri di kamarnya. Panggilan dari Ibunya untuk makan malam pun hanya dibalas dengan 'Letakkan saja di depan kamar'.

Tsuna memeluk kedua lututnya, dan menangis terisak – isak. Ia sedih sudah kehilangan sahabatnya, Hibari. Ia juga sangat sedih karena kekasihnya, Dino, menghilang entah kemana tanpa jejak sedikitpun.

"Uh…kenapa, kalian berdua harus meninggalkanku ? Kenapa…uh…" Ia membenamkan wajahnya ke lututnya yang tertutupi selimut.

"Kufufufu…"

Suara tawa yang sangat khas itu terdengar di kamar Tsuna. Seketika bulu kuduk Tsuna langsung berdiri. Ia memang sangat sensitif dengan kehadiran Mist Guardiannya, Rokudo Mukuro.

"Mu-Mu-MUKURO !" Ia berteriak kaget ketika tiba – tiba Mist Guardiannya muncul tiba – tiba bak hantu di depannya.

"Kufufufu…sekaget itukah dengan aku, Tsunayoshi-kun ?" Goda Mukuro sambil tersenyum jahil melihat 'buruan'-nya yang langsung menutupi selimut yang digenggamnya ke kepala sambil meringkuk di pojok tempat tidur.

"K-Kau ini !" Bentak Tsuna kesal setelah jantungnya kembali normal. Mukuro tertawa lagi. "Kufufu…maaf deh, aku kan cuma mau menghiburmu. Habis, akhir – akhir ini Tsunayoshi-kun murung terus, sih. Aku kan bosan." Ujar Mukuro membela diri.

Tsuna tak menjawab. Ia hanya kembali ke posisi-nya semula, dengan tangan yang memeluk kaki dan wajah yang tertunduk.

Mukuro langsung duduk di sebelah Tsuna, sementara kedua tangannya menyangga tubuhnya di belakang.

"Tsunayoshi-kun…" Panggil Mukuro.

"Hm ?"

"Ibumu meletakkan makanan di depan pintu, tapi kenapa tidak kamu sentuh ? Kan kasihan dia sudah capek – capek membuatkannya untukmu." Mukuro menunjukkan nampan berisi makanan milik Tsuna.

Tsuna menghela nafas. "Aku tak lapar."

"Nanti kamu sakit."

"Aku tahu." Jawab Tsuna pelan. "Tidak cuma aku yang merasa kehilangan atas kepergian Hibari-san. Yang lainnya juga sama. Aku tahu kalau hampir setiap hari Gokudera-kun pergi ke rumah Yamamoto, dan ia menangis di pelukan Yamamoto sampai ia tertidur karena kelelahan. Aku juga tahu kalau Yamamoto selalu memasang senyuman palsu setiap kali aku bertemu dengannya. Mereka semua merasakan hal yang sama denganku."

Perlahan – lahan, senyum di bibir Mukuro terkembang. Ia mendekatkan posisi duduknya dengan Tsuna, lalu merangkulkan tangan kirinya di bahu Tsuna, sementara tangan kanannya ia sembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya.

"Sudahlah, aku tahu kamu sedih karena kehilangan Dino sekaligus Kyouya, tapi kamu tak boleh begini terus. Yang lainnya juga akan terus murung jika kamu murung. Cobalah kamu bersikap sedikit ceria didepan yang lain. Pasti mereka juga akan ceria." Saran Mukuro.

Tsuna merasa sedikit tenang ketika Mukuro mengucapkan kata – kata itu, tanpa tahu maksud Mukuro yang sebenarnya. Diam – diam, tanpa Tsuna sadari, tangan kanan Mukuro yang sedari tadi tersembunyi di belakang tubuh kini sudah memegang Trident miliknya.

_'Inilah saatnya.'_ Pikir Mukuro sambil perlahan – lahan mendekatkan Trident itu ke kulit Tsuna.

Namun, tepat sebelum Trident itu menggores kulit Tsuna, Tutor Tsuna, Reborn, tiba – tiba masuk dari jendela dan menggenggam tangan kanan Mukuro yang memegang Trident tersebut.

"Re-Reborn ! Kau mengagetkanku !" Kata Tsuna ketika melihat Tutornya itu masuk. Namun, bukan senyuman licik yang muncul di wajah Reborn, melainkan tatapan benci dan menusuk.

"Menjauh dari Mukuro dan pergi kebelakangku, Tsuna." Perintah Reborn dingin. Tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi, Tsuna tetap menuruti perintah Reborn dan bersembunyi di punggungnya.

"Rupanya ini yang kau incar semenjak kematian Hibari, Mukuro." Ujar Reborn dingin. Tsuna bertambah bingung. "Se-sebenarnya ada apa, Reborn ?" Tanya Tsuna pelan.

"Lihat tangannya." Tsuna pun langsung melihat tangan kanan Mukuro, dan ia sangat kaget melihat Mukuro sudah menggenggam Trident-nya.

"Rupanya…kau…Mukuro…"

"Ingat saja, Rokudo Mukuro. Sampai kapanpun kamu takkan bisa mendapatkan Tsuna karena aku akan selalu menjaganya. Sekarang, aku beri kau 2 pilihan. Kau memilih untuk kubunuh sekarang juga atau pergi dari sini dan tak pernah mengganggu Tsuna lagi ?" Ancam Reborn.

Mukuro tak punya pilihan lain selain pergi dari tempat itu meskipun hatinya sama sekali tak rela.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Sampai jumpa, Tsunayoshi-kun…kufufufu…" Sosok Mukuro segera menghilang menjadi kabut.

Setelah Mukuro pergi, Tsuna langsung terduduk lemas di lantai.

"Harusnya kau bersyukur karena aku datang tepat waktu. Jika tidak, maka kau sekarang sudah dilukai oleh Trident itu." Gumam Reborn tenang. "Kelihatannya mulai sekarang kau harus hati – hati, Tsuna. Akan kusuruh Yamamoto dan Gokudera kesini, sekarang." Reborn mengambil hp-nya, kemudian menekan nomor Gokudera.

Sementara itu, di tempat Yamamoto

"Uh..kenapa begini ? Hibari mati bunuh diri tanpa alasan yang jelas. Aku…tak bisa menerimanya. Mana si kuda jingkrak itu juga menghilang entah kemana…uh….Yamamoto.." Gokudera semakin membenamkan kepalanya ke dada Yamamoto yang sedari tadi mengelus – elus kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Shh…sudahlah…" Yamamoto berusaha menenangkan Gokudera yang sejak kematian Hibari menangis terus hingga akhirnya tertidur karena kelelahan.

Kemudian.

TRRRRRR. Suara hp Gokudera.

"Ha-halo…" Jawab Gokudera.

_"Ini Reborn, Gokudera. Apa kamu dan Yamamoto bisa kerumah Tsuna, sekarang ?" Tanya Reborn, memberi penekanan pada kata 'sekarang'._

"Ke-kerumah Juudaime bersama dengan Yamamoto ? Baiklah, aku mengerti." Telepon itu segera diputus dari pihak Gokudera.

Di rumah Tsuna

Reborn menghela nafas sejenak. "Kelihatannya Gokudera menangis lagi." Ujarnya datar. Tsuna langsung menundukkan kepalanya. "Sejak kematian Hibari-san, Gokudera-kun selalu pergi ke rumah Yamamoto, dan menangis sambil dipeluk oleh Yamamoto yang berusaha menenangkannya hingga akhirnya Gokudera-kun tertidur di pelukan Yamamoto karena kelelahan setelah menangis."

"Oh." Respon Reborn.

-OooOooO-

"Rupanya orang sialan itu mengincar Juudaime lagi." Geram Gokudera.

"Oleh karena itu, aku meminta kalian berdua untuk meningkatkan pengawasan kalian terhadap Tsuna. Jangan biarkan Mukuro mendekati Tsuna lagi."

"Aku mengerti." Jawab Yamamoto.

Reborn kemudian menjelaskan bermacam – macam informasi yang ia dapatkan saat mencari Dino ke 3 orang tersebut.

Sementara itu…

Dari luar rumah, Mukuro memandangi Reborn dengan tatapan benci dan penuh dendam. Arcobaleno itu sudah menghalangi tujuannya untuk mendekati Tsuna, untuk menguasai tubuh Tsuna. Tapi, setiap kali ia akan berhasil, Arcobaleno itu selalu saja menghalangi dirinya entah dengan cara apa.

Mukuro sangat membencinya, dan Mukuro ingin agar dia bisa dengan mudah menguasai tubuh Tsuna sendirian. Tanpa adanya pengganggu, tanpa adalah penghalang.

"Kau akan merasakannya, Arcobaleno. Pembalasan dariku akan segera tiba."

-OooOooO-

Mukuro duduk di salah satu café di Namimori sambil memakan Chocolate Parfait yang tadi ia pesan sambil memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk menyingkirkan Arcobaleno itu dari sisi Tsuna.

Tiba – tiba, ia mendengar percakapan beberapa orang gadis remaja yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Hei, apa kau tahu Hell Communication ?"

"Tentu saja. Situs baru itu, kan ?"

"Iya. Katanya, kalau kita memasukkan nama kedalam situs itu, maka gadis dari neraka akan membalaskan dendam kita. Tapi, situs itu kan hanya bisa diakses pada pukul 12 malam."

Mist Guardian Vongola itu mendengarkan percakapan itu dengan seksama. Ia tak menyangka, bisa ada situs seperti itu. Sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya. Dengan cepat ia menghabiskan Chocolate Parfait-nya, kemudian membayar dan segera berlari pulang ke Kokuyo.

-OooOooO-

Kokuyo, 00.00

Mukuro baru saja mengakses situs Hell Communication. Kemudian, ia menuliskan nama 'Reborn' di kolom situs itu. Tak lama, kolom itu berganti dengan sebuah tulisan.

_Aku terima pesanmu_

_Hell Girl_

Kemudian di depan Mukuro muncullah seorang gadis berkimono. Ia memiliki rambut hitam dan mata yang merah membara. Gadis itu menatap Mukuro dengan mata datar.

"Kalau kau mengirim seseorang ke neraka, maka 2 lubang akan digali. Setelah mati nanti, kamu pun akan masuk kedalam neraka." Jelas gadis itu.

"Tak masalah." Jawab Mukuro. "Yang penting aku bisa mendekati Sawada Tsunayoshi dan menguasai tubuhnya. Soal masuk neraka, toh, tanpa mengirimkan seseorang ke neraka pun aku juga sudah akan masuk neraka karena semua perbuatanku." Tambah Mukuro enteng.

Gadis itu menghela nafas. "Baiklah kalau begitu…"

_"Dendammu akan terbalaskan…"_

-OooOooO-

Reborn kembali ke kamar tidurnya setelah selesai mencari Dino yang menghilang untuk hari ini. Baru saja ia masuk, ia sudah dikejutkan oleh kehadiran 4 orang tak dikenal didalam kamarnya. Seorang wanita cantik berkimono, seorang gadis kecil, seprang pemuda yang matanya tertutupi oleh rambut, dan seorang pria botak.

"Siapa kalian ?" Tanya Reborn sambil menyiapkan pistolnya.

"Ha, kelihatannya yang ini cukup sulit." Gumam pria botak itu sambil mendekati Reborn. Reborn pun menambah kewaspadaannya.

"Menjauh dariku." Perintah Reborn dingin. Namun, mereka seperti tak mempedulikan ancaman Reborn. Mereka tetap mendekat kearahnya.

Kemudian Reborn pun menembakkan pistolnya kearah wanita cantik itu. Namun, apa yang terjadi ? Meskipun peluru itu menembus kepalanya, wanita itu sama sekali tidak tumbang. Malahan, luka bekas peluru itu melebar, dan membuat kulitnya mengelupas dan menunjukkan tulang – tulangnya.

Reborn terkejut. "A-apa yang…" Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kata – katanya, sebuah palu seberat kurang lebih 10 ton (Sama seperti yang biasanya digunakan untuk Tsuna) menghantam kepalanya dan membuat kepalanya pecah, dan bahkan sebagian otaknya keluar.

Darah terlukis disekitar tempat itu. Reborn langsung rubuh sambil terengah – engah. "K-kenapa.."

"Sepertinya kamu tak tahu bagaimana perasaan orang lain ketika kamu memukulnya ataupun menendangnya." Gadis kecil itu berkata sambil memegang 2 buah pistol.

DOR ! DOR ! DOR ! DOR !

Suara peluru yang dilontarkan berkali – kali dari pistol itu langsung menembus tubuh Reborn dan membuatnya semakin tak berdaya. Belum sempat ia berbicara, pemuda yang matanya tertutupi rambut itu langsung menendang dan memukulnya berkali – kali. Dilanjutkan dengan pukulan palu dan kapak yang mengiris – iris tubuhnya dengan kejam.

Warna merah darah sudah memenuhi ruangan itu.

Kemudian, seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dan bermata merah membara yang mengenakan kimono mendekatinya. Dengan sisa – sisa kekuatan terakhirnya, Reborn mencoba bertanya.

"S-siapa s-s-sebenarnya k-kalian ?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang berat dan nafas yang terengah – engah. Bagaimana tidak, paru – parunya sudah dilubangi oleh peluru tadi, sehingga membuatnya kesulitan bernafas.

"Hei, sosok yang kebingungan dalam kegelapan dan menyedihkan. Kamu sudah melukai dan memandang rendah manusia…Jiwamu terkena karma dan tenggelam dalam dosa…" Gadis itu mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"…kau mau coba mati ?"

-OooOooO-

Hari itu, Sawada Tsunayoshi merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Campuran antara bingung dengan perasaan tidak enak yang ia rasakan semenjak Reborn pergi untuk mencari Dino. Perasaan seperti seakan – akan ia tidak pernah bisa bertemu dengan Reborn lagi selama – lamanya.

"Kenapa ya… Reborn belum juga pulang. Aneh, bukankah ia berjanji padaku akan pulang hari ini ?" Tanya Tsuna pada dirinya sendiri, sebelum pintu kamarnya diketuk oleh seseorang.

"Ya, masuk saja." Jawabnya pelan. Kemudian, masuklah Lal Mirch, Colonnello, Skull, Aria, dan Fon.

"Kalian kan…Arcobaleno. Mana Reborn ? Kenapa ia belum pulang ?" Begitu mendengar perkataan Tsuna, mereka semua langsung menundukkan kepala.

DEG.

Perasaan tidak enak itu kembali menyergap kedalam diri Tsuna. "A-a-apakah Reborn…mati ?" Ia bertanya dengan suara gemetaran.

Fon menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, Reborn tidak mati. Tapi kemarin, setelah mencari Dino Cavallone, Reborn menghilang entah kemana setelah ia kembali kedalam kamarnya untuk beristirahat." Jelas Fon.

Seketika tangis Tsuna pecah dan ia langsung jatuh terduduk di lantai sambil menutupi mukanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ke-kemarin Hibari-san meninggal bunuh diri, la-lalu Dino-san menghilang, sekarang Reborn juga menghilang ? Tidak ! Tidak mungkin ! Reborn….uh…." Fon dan Aria langsung menghibur Tsuna yang menangis tersedu – sedu.

Ketika Gokudera dan Yamamoto diberitahu bahwa Reborn juga menghilang, mereka sangat terkejut. Namun, hanya Yamamoto-lah yang tidak terlihat terkejut. Ia sudah mengerti bahwa Dino dan Reborn sudah dikirim ke neraka oleh Gadis Neraka. Entah siapa yang mengirimkan mereka.

Hari itu, Tsuna sudah kehilangan orang yang paling berarti bagi dirinya selain Dino dan Hibari.

Dari kejauhan, Mukuro memandang Tsuna sambil tersenyum licik.

"Kufufufu…sekarang…sang pengganggu sudah pergi. Tunggulah saja, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tubuhmu itu akan segera kukuasai, akan segera menjadi milikku…kufufufu…" Katanya sebelum sosoknya menghilang menjadi kabut.

(End of Mukuro's Revenge)

To Be Continued…

Next Chapter : Air mata yang mengalir. Fourth Revenge : Tsuna's Revenge

-OooOooO-

Behind the scene

Scene 1

Tsuna memandangi wajah Hibari yang pucat. Tatapan dan sorot mata kejam yang dulu selalu ia pancarkan setiap kali ia bertemu dengannya kini pudar sudah. Yang ada hanyalah kulit pucat milik Hibari yang dingin. Ekspresi wajahnya yang dulu selalu membuat orang lain merinding ketakutan kini sudah lenyap dihembuskan angin. Sekarang, ekspresi wajahnya mampu membuat semua orang menangis, ataupun tersenyum sedih.

Wajah Hibari Kyouya saat itu terlihat begitu damai dan tenang.

Hibari : BAAA ! *Langsung bangun dari peti mati terus neriakin Tsuna*

Tsuna : HWAAA ! *Kaget + Shock*

Gedebuk.

Gokudera : Uwa ! Juudaime ! *Lari ke Tsuna yang pingsan karena kaget*

Nadeshiko : CUT ! Kyouya apaan sih ?

Hibari : Ya, aku kan cuma mau ngagetin dia aja. Kok sampai pingsan begitu sih ? *Muka polos*

Nadeshiko : *Sweatdrop* Soalnya mukamu sekarang kayak Vampir tau !

Scene 2

"Uh..kenapa begini ? Hibari mati bunuh diri tanpa alasan yang jelas. Aku…tak bisa menerimanya. Mana si kuda jingkrak itu juga menghilang entah kemana…uh….Yamamoto.." Gokudera semakin membenamkan kepalanya ke dada Yamamoto yang sedari tadi mengelus – elus kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Shh…sudahlah…" Yamamoto berusaha menenangkan Gokudera yang sejak kematian Hibari menangis terus hingga akhirnya tertidur karena kelelahan.

"Yamamoto, maukah kau…menenangkanku ?" Tanya Gokudera sambil menatap lurus Yamamoto.

"Tentu saja. Bagaimana caranya ?" Kemudian Gokudera langsung melumat bibir Yamamoto, kemudian tangan Gokudera merayap ke baju Yamamoto, dan….

Nadeshiko : CUT ! CUT ! Kalian baca dialog yang mana ? *Curiga*

59 n 80 : ….ng….dialog yang diberikan Lussuria

Nadeshiko : LUSSURIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Lussuria : *Dah kabur*

Nadeshiko : Sialan tuh banci. *Nyiapin pistol*

Mu…akhirnya selesai juga. Nah, bonus Preview Chapter 4 !

"Ja-ja-jadi kau yang…" Tsuna hanya bisa memandang Mukuro dengan tatapan kaget sekaligus benci.

"Kufufufu….benar sekali, Tsunayoshi. Akulah yang sudah mengirim tutor kesayanganmu itu ke neraka, melalui situs Hell Communication." Jawab Mukuro sambil tersenyum licik.

"Kenapa…" Air mata Tsuna mulai mengalir dengan deras. "Kenapa kau tega membunuh Reborn ? Kenapa ?" Tanya Tsuna. Kali ini kemarahannya sudah tak bisa ditahan lagi. Meskipun ia biasanya jarang marah, kali ini ia benar – benar marah.

"Tentu saja untuk menguasai tubuhmu, Tsunayoshi…" Mukuro mengarahkan Trident-nya pada Tsuna. Namun, sebelum hal itu terjadi, Gokudera dan Yamamoto sudah muncul.

"Aku berjanji pada Reborn-san untuk melindungi Juudaime." Gokudera mengarahkan dinamit-nya kepada Mukuro, sementara ia menggunakan Sistema C.A.I untuk melindungi Tsuna. Sementara Yamamoto menyiapkan pedangnya.

Mukuro menghela nafas sambil tertawa kecil. "Yah, sepertinya aku dihalangi lagi. Tak apalah, masih banyak waktu….kufufufu…" Tawa Mukuro sebelum ia lenyap dari hadapan Tsuna.

-OooOooO-

"Terimalah ini…" Gadis itu menyerahkan sebuah boneka jerami kepada Tsuna. Ia menerimanya dengan tangan gemetaran.

"Jika kamu menarik tali merah itu, maka secara otomatis kamu telah mengikat kontrak denganku, dan orang yang kau benci akan segera kukirim ke neraka. Tapi, jika kamu mengutuk seseorang, maka 2 lubang akan digali. Maka, setelah kamu mati nanti jiwamu akan masuk kedalam neraka juga." Jelasnya.

"Aku juga…akan masuk neraka ?" Tanya Tsuna. Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Itu adalah keputusanmu sendiri." Jawab gadis itu sebelum menghilang dari hadapan Tsuna.

_Meskipun begitu, kamu masih mau membalas dendam ?_

Yaaaay ! Chapter 3 selesai ! Oh ya, untuk tambahan, mulai Chapter ini, Ai bakal ngasih boneka jerami, nggak mengajukan penawaran. Maaf kalo pas pemilihan nama panggilan agak – agak ngawur. Nih, Nadeshiko kasih tambahan untuk nama panggilan.

Sapi bego (Lambo)

Bego-san (Haru)

Nyamuk Mesum (Shamal)

Kembaran Hibari (Fon)

Bayi sadis (Reborn)

Rambut nanas versi cewek (Chrome)

R&R Please !


	4. Chapter 4

Minna~~ Akhirnya Nadeshiko bisa Update Chapter 4. Kemarin, waktu Nadeshiko lihat review-nya, ada yang tanya apakah fic ini adalah dendam berantai. Iya, Fic ni dendam berantai, nanti yang hidup di Fic ini tinggal 2, yaitu…. Rahasia deh ! Kalo mau tahu, ikutin terus ceritanya, ya !

Sebelum syuting

Nadeshiko : *Lagi mastiin kalo semuanya udah beres* Hmm…kayaknya dah beres semuanya, deh. Kalo iya, mendingan langsung dimulai aja…  
Hibari : HWWAAAA ! *Lari – lari kesetanan*  
Nadeshiko : Eh ? Kyouya-kun ksenapa ? *Heran*  
Hibari : Nadecchi, tolong aku~~~~ *Muka uke* *Duh, penasaran lihat mukanya Hibari kalo kayak gini* ada….ada…. *Ngumpet dibelakangnya Nadeshiko*  
Nadeshiko : Iya…iya…ada apa ? Kok tau – tau heboh sendiri gitu ?  
Hibari : Si kuda poni itu sama si Nanas Burung Hantu mau nge-rape aku~~~ Takut~~ *Muka melas*  
Dino : Waa… Kyouya…. *Tau – tau muncul*  
Mukuro : Kufufu…akhirnya uke-ku ketemu juga…fufufu…  
Hibari : What the hell ?  
Nadeshiko : Kalian berdua ah…. Dino jangan rape Kyouya dong, Muku juga. Kyouya kan seme-ku, bukan uke-nya kalian…weee… *Di kami-korosu fans-nya Hibari*  
Dino : *Cemberut* Huu….yaudah deh. Eh, Mukuro, kita 'Gituan' berdua aja, yuk. *Narik – narik bajunya Mukuro*  
Mukuro : Fufufu…ide bagus, Cavallone.  
Nadeshiko n 18 : ….  
Hibari : Mereka sakit, ya….  
Nadeshiko : Ya, setidaknya kamu gak jadi di rape…. *Hening sejenak* MUKURO ! JANGAN PERGI DULU ! KITA MAU SYUTING TAUU ! *Ngejar Mukuro* *Yaelah, baru sadar sekarang*  
Hibari : E-E-Eh ? Nadecchi ? Kok pergi ? Terus syutingnya gimana ?

Tak lama kemudian…

Nadeshiko : Akhirnya ketemu juga, nih. *Nyeret Mukuro yang diiket pake tali tambang*  
Mukuro : Adududuh~~~~ Lepasin dong~~~~ sesak nih…. *Meronta – ronta*  
Hibari : *Nggak kuat nahan ketawa(?)* HWAAHAHAHA ! *Ketawa sambil guling – gulingan di lantai negliat Mukuro yang mirip cacing berkepala nanas*  
Mukuro : *Cemberut* Yaahhh….Kyouya-kun jahat, deh…  
Nadeshiko : Kyouya-kun, karena peranmu dah selesai, kamu boleh bebas ngapain aja, sama siapa aja.  
Hibari : *Mata berbinar – binar* Hee…benarkah ? Kalo gitu, aku mau jalan – jalan, deh~~ hyaaa…asyiknya….  
Nadeshiko : *Niatan usil* Sama siapa ? Kuda poni ?  
Hibari : *Merinding* Nggak…jelas nggak…. Aku maunya jalan – jalan sendirian aja.  
Nadeshiko : Terserah deh…  
Hibari : *Udah ngacir entah kemana dengan riang*  
Nadeshiko : OKE ! SYUTING DIMULAI !

Chapter 4 : Air mata yang mengalir. Fourth Revenge : Tsuna's Revenge

Hari itu, Tsuna sudah kehilangan 3 orang yang paling berharga di hidupnya. Dino Cavallone, kekasihnya, Hibari Kyouya, sahabat sekaligus Guardiannya, dan Reborn, tutornya. Hari itu juga, hidupnya bagaikan runtuh, hancur berkeping – keping dan melayang bebas terbawa angin lembut yang mengalir halus melewati setiap rerumputan.

Dulu, saat Hibari meninggal mungkin ia masih bisa menahan air matanya jatuh perlahan – lahan, tapi kali ini tidak. Kali ini, ia benar – benar menangis keras, tidak seperti dulu saat Hibari meninggal.

Mungkin, jika ia hanya kehilangan Hibari, ia tidak sesedih ini—meskipun saat Hibari meninggal ia benar – benar terpukul—tapi, sampai kehilangan kekasihnya dan tutor-nya yang selalu setia bersamanya, itu sudah lebih dari keterlaluan. Itu sudah lebih dari menyakitkan. Batas kesedihan Tsuna sudah penuh, tak mungkin ada ruang kosong lagi. Kejadian itu sudah menghancurkan hidup dan hatinya.

Keterlaluan.

Tsuna kesal sekaligus sedih. Kalau Hibari, mungkin ia hanya sedih karena Hibari mati karena bunuh diri. Tapi Reborn ? Dino ? Siapa yang membawa mereka pergi dan kemana ? Siapa yang mampu mengalahkan kedua orang itu ? Siapa si 'penangkap' yang mampu membawa pergi orang sekuat Dino dan Reborn ? Siapa ?

Boss Vongola itu benar – benar marah, dan juga kesal yang bercampur dengan perasaan sedih yang mendalam. Ia marah pada orang yang membawa pergi Reborn dan Dino, ia marah pada dirinya sendiri, mengapa ia tak mampu melindungi mereka berdua, ia juga sedih karena kehilangan orang – orang yang paling berharga yang ada di hidupnya.

Hari itu juga, Tsuna bersumpah bahwa ia akan membunuh orang yang sudah membawa Reborn, ia bersumpah hari itu juga, dengan hatinya sendiri sebagai saksinya. Meskipun harus mempertaruhkan nyawanya, meskipun tubuhnya harus tercabik – cabik, meskipun jiwanya harus hancur diterjang badai pasir.

_Seorang Boss Mafia bersumpah demi orang yang disayanginya._

-OooOooO-

Kehilangan 3 orang yang berharga dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 1 minggu membuat Tsuna depresi berat. Tak hanya Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei, dan semua Mafioso termasuk Arcobaleno mendapatkan tekanan batin yang sangat berat. Tekanan yang takkan mampu dihapuskan oleh waktu, tekanan yang tak mungkin hilang dalam hitungan jari, tekanan batin yang mampu meluluhkan orang seperti apapun.

Begitu menyakitkan,

….dan juga menyedihkan.

Terkecuali untuk Rokudo Mukuro.

Saat ini hatinya sedang berpesta pora, bersorak – sorai penuh kegembiraan. Orang yang selalu menghalanginya untuk menguasai tubuh Tsuna, kini lenyap sudah. Dengan ini, tak ada lagi seseorang yang selalu menjaga Tsuna, berada di samping Tsuna, dan melatih boss-nya itu. Tak ada lagi.

Ia sudah mengirimnya ke Neraka.

Sudah.

Ia adalah orang yang telah membuat Tsuna bersumpah bahwa ia aka membunuh orang yang membawa pergi Reborn dari hadapannya.

Ia adalah orang yang diincar Tsuna.

Ialah yang sudah…

…_mengirimkan Reborn ke Neraka…_

-OooOooO-

Tsuna membuka pintu ruang kelasnya. Biasanya, ia selalu disambut oleh seruan Gokudera, tawa riang Yamamoto, yang pada akhirnya berujung pertengkaran satu pihak. Sekarang ini, yang ia lihat adalah kelasnya yang sepi, sunyi, meskipun bisa dibilang kelasnya itu cukup ramai. Gokudera hanya duduk terpekur sambil menundukkan kepalanya, dan Yamamoto mencorat – coret selembar kertas dengan tatapan kosong dan hampa.

"Yamamoto….Gokudera-kun…." Panggil Tsuna pelan, tak ingin mengganggu aktivitas mereka.

Kendati pelan, namun kedua Mafioso itu dapat mendengar suara Tsuna karena telinga mereka sudah terlatih dari semua pertarungan yang telah mereka hadapi.

"Tsuna…" Gumam Yamamoto pelan sambil menatap Tsuna. Tatapan matanya pahit dan hampa, dan terlihat sedikit berkaca – kaca.

"Juudaime…" Gokudera mengikuti Yamamoto dan menatapa mata cokelat Tsuna dalam – dalam, penuh dengan kesedihan, kepedihan, dan kehampaan yang seolah abadi dalam mata hijau Gokudera dan mata gelap Yamamoto.

Kedua Guardian Tsuna itu sama sekali tak beranjak dari kursi mereka—bukan hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh mereka berdua—dan mereka berdua memalingkan muka, tak mau melihat wajah boss-nya yang sedang terpukul, atau mereka tak ingin Boss mereka melihat wajah pedih dan sedih mereka, entah yang mana yang benar.

Tsuna kemudian berjalan pelan mendekati kedua Guardiannya—berusaha mencermati arti setiap sorot mata yang mereka pancarkan samar – samar.

Bisa dibilang mereka bertiga cukup terpukul. Kematian Hibari, kepergian Dino, dan kali ini kehilangan Reborn yang merupakan satu – satunya orang yang bisa mereka andalkan saat mereka masih belum matang menjadi seorang Mafioso. Sekarang, jika Reborn pergi, siapa yang bisa mereka andalkan ? Siapa juga yang bisa menggantikan posisi Hibari sebagai Cloud Guardian Vongola ? Siapa juga yang bisa menggantikan posisi sebagai Boss Cavallone ke-11 apabila Dino belum punya anak ?

"Maafkan aku…Juudaime…" Setlah keheningan yang begitu lamanya menyelimuti mereka, akhirnya Gokudera mulai angkat bicara.

Yamamoto memutuskan untuk mengikuti Gokudera, daripada ia tak mempunyai sesuatu yang bisa memecahkan kesunyian itu. "Maaf, Tsuna."

Tsuna kaget. Bukankah ia yang seharusnya minta maaf karena sudah seenaknya bersumpah untuk membunuh orang yang sudah mengambil Dino dan Reborn ? Kenapa malah mereka berdua yang meminta maaf ? Ah, sudahlah. Lagipula Tsuna menyimpan sumpah itu sendiri dalam hatinya. Ia sama sekali tak berencana untuk memberitahukan siapapun mengenai hal ini.

Tsuna mencoba tersenyum, walau dipaksakan. "Ke-kenapa kalian minta maaf, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto ? Kalian kan, tidak salah apa – apa padaku." Tsuna tertawa pahit kepada mereka.

"Tidak." Kata Gokudera pelan. "Tidak, Juudaime. Aku merasa bersalah karena aku tak mampu melindungi orang – orang yang sangat berharga bagi Juudaime. Maafkan aku…" Lanjutnya.

"Aku juga." Tambah Yamamoto. "Kami tidak lebih dari sebuah sampah karena tak mampu melindungi orang – orang yang kau sayangi. Aku merasa bodoh…sangat bodoh…"

Kali ini, giliran Tsuna yang merasakan perasaan bersalahnya yang semula kecil, bertambah besar karena mendengar perkataan mereka berdua. Ia merasa, bahwa dirinya sangat lemah, dan terlalu diperhatikan oleh Gokudera yang Yamamoto, sehingga ia sendiri tak sadar bahwa apa yang dialaminya juga berdampak besar pada lingkungan sekitarnya.

Entah kenapa, saat itu ia serasa mendengar perkataan Mukuro saat Hibari meninggal. Perkataan itu terngiang terus – menerus di telinganya, seolah ada tape recorder yang merekam suara Mukuro dan memutarnya berulang – ulang tepat di depan telinganya.

_'Sudahlah, aku tahu kamu sedih karena kehilangan Dino sekaligus Kyouya, tapi kamu tak boleh begini terus. Yang lainnya juga akan terus murung jika kamu murung. Cobalah kamu bersikap sedikit ceria didepan yang lain. Pasti mereka juga akan ceria.'_

Ia kaget.

Sangat kaget.

Sekaligus senang.

Ah, bodoh sekali ia. Kenapa ia tak menyadarinya dari tadi ? Jika ia senang, ceria, pasti Gokudera dan Yamamoto juga akan ceria. Karena, kebahagiaan Tsuna adalah kebahagiaan mereka juga.

Kemudian, Tsuna mulai membayangkan semua hal – hal menyenangkan yang ia pernah alami saat semua masih di hadapannya, saat semua masih tertawa bersamanya, hanya itu yang ia bayangkan.

Hanya kebahagiaan.

Setelah ia rasa cukup, ia mulai tersenyum. Kali ini, senyuman di bibir Tsuna benar – benar nyata. Senyuman yang selalu ia perlihatkan kapanpun ia merasa bahagia.

Gokudera dan Yamamoto terkejut, kemudian mereka menatap Tsuna dengan pandangan _'Aku-tidak-percaya-Tsuna-bisa-tersenyum-di-saat-seperti-ini'_. Setelah lama Tsuna terus tersenyum dengan aura yang sama, barulah kedua Guardian itu percaya bahwa Boss mereka benar – benar tersenyum.

"Juudaime…"

"Tsuna…"

Mereka berdua bertatapan satu sama lain dengan tatapan senang sekaligus lega.

BUUKK!

"Aduh~~" Gokudera dan Yamamoto mengerang sambil memegangi kepala mereka. Ternyata, yang memukul mereka ialah Tsuna dengan senyuman jahil di wajah uke(?)-nya.

"Wee…kejarlah aku…" Tsuna tersenyum usil sekali lagi, lalu kabur dan berlari keluar dari kelas, meninggalkan Yamamoto dan Gokudera.

Kedua sejoli(?) itu bertatapan sejenak, kemudian tertawa kecil dan berlari keluar kelas untuk mengejar pemukul mereka alias Tsuna.

-OooOooO-

Ketiga sahabat itu terengah – engah di kelas sambil tertawa riang. Mereka sudah bermain kejar – kejaran selama hampir 1 jam, dan hampir mengelilingi sekolah mereka. Dulu, biasanya Reborn mengajak Hibari atau Ryohei untuk bergabung dengan adegan lari – larian mereka.

Tapi semua itu tak ada gunanya sekarang.

Reborn sudah pergi, dan Hibari sudah meninggal. Entah, apa yang terjadi, sejak saat itu Ryohei sama sekali tak mau bersikap se-'Extreme' biasanya. Kini ia malah terlihat lebih tenang dan pendiam, dan benar – benar mirip Knuckle.

Masih terengah – engah dan kelelahan, ketiga sahabat itu langsung tertawa lepas dengan riangnya. Rasanya memori saat berkejar – kejaran tadi masih berbekas dengan baik dalam benak mereka sampai kapanpun.

"Ahahaha….tadi itu menyenangkan ya, Tsuna !" Teriak Yamamoto gembira sambil merangkul bahu Tsuna. Gokudera yang (sangat) overprotektif pada Tsuna, langsung marah – marah pada Yamamoto.

"Yakyuu-Baka ! Beraninya kau menyentuh Juudaime !" Teriak Gokudera kesal. Sementara yang dituju hanya senyum – senyum manis ala seme(?) dengan santai. Melihat ini, amarah Gokudera semakin terbakar(sebenarnya Gokudera cemburu).

"Ahaha….memangnya aku tak boleh bersama Tsuna, Hayato-kun ?" Tanya Yamamoto sambil mengelus kepala Gokudera bak mengelus anak kucing.

"YAKYUU-BAKA !" Teriak Gokudera kesal.

BUAGH.

Sebuah tinju dengan sukses mendarat di perut Yamamoto hingga membuatnya tersungkur seketika.

Yamamoto buru – buru bangun sambil memegangi perutnya, dan menghadapi Gokudera yang masih marah – marah padanya. Hingga akhirnya mereka berdua bertengkar(satu sisi).

Dari kejauhan Tsuna menatap kedua temannya dengan seulas senyum simpul di wajahnya. Melihat pemandangan itu, entah kenapa hatinya merasa dingin, merasa tenang. Ketakutan, kesedihan, dan rasa sakit yang sedari tadi menghantui hatinya, lenyap menguap entah kemana setelah menikmati waktu bersama kedua sahabat terbaiknya.

Ah, betapa indahnya waktu yang ia rasakan bersama dengan teman – temannya.

-OooOooO-

Tsuna berbaring di kasur sambil menatap langit – langit kamarnya dengan pandangan menerawang jauh. Entah, siapa yang saat itu membayang di pikirannya.

Karena terlalu banyak berpikir, Tsuna sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiran sepiring puding nanas(digebuk) yang sedari tadi menggenggam Trident-nya, untuk bersiap – siap merenggut tubuh Tsuna(baca : Dirasuki).

Pikiran Tsuna yang penuh kosong ketika tiba – tiba puding nanas tersebut melompat dari piring(Memangnya makanan bisa gerak ?), dan seketika menodongkan Trident-nya pada Tsuna.

"A-apa yang-" Belum selesai Tsuna berbicara, Trident itu sudah ada di tempat yang sangat mengancam, yakni hanya 1 cm dari permukaan kulit Tsuna.

"Sudah terlambat, Tsunayoshi-kun." Bisik Mukuro pelan sambil tersenyum, senyuman licik tentunya.

Tsuna takut, khawatir, dan cemas. Dulu, biasanya ada Reborn yang selalu melindunginya di manapun ia berada. Jika ada Reborn, Mukuro pun bukan masalah baginya. Selama ada Reborn, tak akan ada yang bisa mengancam dirinya. Karena ia tahu, Reborn sangatlah kuat.

Mukuro menyeringai, seolah – olah tahu apa yang Tsuna pikirkan saat itu. "Ia sudah mati, Tsunayoshi-kun. Ia takkan pernah ada disini, karena aku." Kata Mukuro.

DEG.

Rasanya saat itu jantung Tsuna keluar dari rongganya. Ia kaget. Sangat kaget.

"Ya, akulah yang membunuh Tutormu itu. Menggunakan situs Hell Communication. Ia sudah pergi ke neraka." Jelas Mukuro.

Tsuna diam sejenak.

"Ja-ja-jadi kau yang…" Tsuna hanya bisa memandang Mukuro dengan tatapan kaget sekaligus benci.

"Kufufufu….benar sekali, Tsunayoshi. Akulah yang sudah mengirim tutor kesayanganmu itu ke neraka, melalui situs Hell Communication." Jawab Mukuro sambil tersenyum licik.

"Kenapa…" Air mata Tsuna mulai mengalir dengan deras. "Kenapa kau tega membunuh Reborn ? Kenapa ?" Tanya Tsuna. Kali ini kemarahannya sudah tak bisa ditahan lagi. Meskipun ia biasanya jarang marah, kali ini ia benar – benar marah.

"Tentu saja untuk menguasai tubuhmu, Tsunayoshi…" Mukuro mengarahkan Trident-nya pada Tsuna. Namun, sebelum hal itu terjadi, Gokudera dan Yamamoto sudah muncul.

"Aku berjanji pada Reborn-san untuk melindungi Juudaime." Gokudera mengarahkan dinamit-nya kepada Mukuro, sementara ia menggunakan Sistema C.A.I untuk melindungi Tsuna dan Yamamoto menyiapkan pedangnya.

Mukuro menghela nafas sambil tertawa kecil. "Yah, sepertinya aku dihalangi lagi. Tak apalah, masih banyak waktu….kufufufu…" Tawa Mukuro sebelum ia lenyap dari hadapan Tsuna.

Setelah Mukuro pergi, Tsuna langsung jatuh terduduk di belakangYamamoto dan Gokudera. Tubuhnya gemetaran tidak karuan. Sementara air matanya terus mengalir tanpa henti dari sudut matanya, mencerminkan kesedihan yang luar biasa dalam terhadap nasib tutornya itu.

Gokudera dan Yamamoto menghampiri Boss mereka, berusaha menenangkannya, meskipun mereka tahu hal itu sia – sia saja.

"Tsuna, tenanglah." Yamamoto mengelus punggung Tsuna lembut, berharap agar ia berhenti menangis.

"Kepala nanas sialan ! Beraninya ia membuat Juudaime menangis ! Ia juga sudah membunuh Reborn-san ! Kubunuh dia !" Geram Gokudera.

Kemudian ia berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, dan bermaksud untuk mengejar Mukuro. Namun, tangan kecil Tsuna sudah mencengkram bahunya.

"Sudahlah, hentikan Gokudera-kun," Bisik Tsuna pelan.

"Eh, Juudaime ?"

"Aku yang akan membalas dendam." Lanjutnya. "Aku yang akan membalas dendam pada Mukuro. Aku akan membuat ia merasakan semua yang telah ia lakukan pada Reborn. Lihat saja nanti, Mukuro. Kau akan merasakannya." Desis Tsuna kesal.

Tak lama kemudian, Tsuna menyuruh Gokudera dan Yamamoto untuk pulang. Meskipun mereka sama sekali tak mengerti apa maksud Tsuna menyuruh mereka pulang, mereka berdua tetap menuruti keinginan Boss mereka tersebut. Mungkin mereka berpikir Tsuna sedang membutuhkan waktu untuk istirahat dan menyendiri atas berita yang mengagetkan itu.

-OooOooO-

Malamnya, pukul 00.00, Tsuna menuliskan nama 'Rokudo Mukuro' di kolom situs Hell Communication tersebut. Setelah itu, ia menekan 'send'.

Kolom nama itu hilang, dan berganti dengan sebuah tulisan.

_Aku terima pesanmu_

_Hell Girl_

Tak lama kemudian, muncullah sesosok gadis beryukata yang berambut hitam panjang dan bermata merah membara. Gadis itu menatap mata Tsuna lekat – lekat.

"Apakah kamu….gadis neraka ?" Tanya Tsuna ragu – ragu. Gadis itu mengangguk pelan.

"Terimalah ini…" Gadis itu menyerahkan sebuah boneka jerami kepada Tsuna. Ia menerimanya dengan tangan gemetaran.

"Jika kamu menarik tali merah itu, maka secara otomatis kamu telah mengikat kontrak denganku, dan orang yang kau benci akan segera kukirim ke neraka. Tapi, jika kamu mengutuk seseorang, maka 2 lubang akan digali. Maka, setelah kamu mati nanti jiwamu akan masuk kedalam neraka juga." Jelasnya.

"Aku juga…akan masuk neraka ?" Tanya Tsuna. Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Itu adalah keputusanmu sendiri." Jawab gadis itu sebelum menghilang dari hadapan Tsuna.

_Meskipun begitu, kamu masih mau membalas dendam ?_

-OooOooO-

"Jadi, kalau kita menarik benang merah di boneka ini, maka kepala nanas sialan itu akan masuk neraka. Benar, Juudaime ?" Tanya Gokudera sambil menatap boneka jerami yang ada di tangannya. Tsuna menganguk lemah. Yamamoto hanya duduk terpekur di hadapan mereka berdua, seolah ada yang mengganjal pikirannya.

Yamamoto tahu, kalau Tsuna mengirimkan Mukuro ke neraka, maka nanti jiwanya sendiri juga akan masuk ke dalam neraka.

"Tapi, Gokudera-kun." Tambah Tsuna. "Meskipun nanti Mukuro akan masuk neraka, tapi, setelah mati nanti aku juga akan masuk kedalam neraka. Jadi, sama saja."

Gokudera tersentak, sementara Yamamoto tetap diam. Kemudian Gokudera menatap Tsuna dengan tatapan sedih dan miris.

"Bukannya aku tak sopan, Juudaime. Tapi, anda sendirilah yang harus memutuskan apakah anda akan mengirim kepala nanas itu ke neraka atau tidak. Karena jaminannya adalah jiwa anda Juudaime. Sebenarnya, aku sangat ingin menolong anda, tapi, maaf sekali, aku tidak bisa." Jelas Gokudera pelan.

Sekarang ini, semua masalah yang ada di kepalanya semakin berputar – putar, dan menjadi kusut bagaikan benang yang tak pernah digunakan sehingga menjadi berantakan. Sulit dan sukar untuk dilepaskan.

-OooOooO-

"Maaf ya, Mukuro. Tapi aku sudah bersumpah untuk membunuh orang yang sudah membawa Reborn pergi. Maka, dengan ini kamu akan pergi ke neraka, Mukuro." Perlahan – lahan, Tsuna menarik tali merah di boneka jerami itu dengan tangan gemetaran.

Benang merah itu lepas dari boneka tersebut, dan jatuh ke lantai. Saat itu juga kakinya kehilangan kekuatan dan tubuhnya lemas ke tanah.

_Dendammu akan terbalaskan…_

"Sampai jumpa di neraka, Mukuro." Bisik Tsuna sambil tersenyum pilu, dan butiran air bening mengalir pelan di pipinya.

-OooOooO-

Mukuro baru saja kembali dari jalan – jalannya di sekitar Namimori. Belakangan ini, stamina Chrome membaik, sehingga ia bisa keluar lebih sering dan mencari 'buruan'-nya, yaitu Tsuna.

Namun, begitu ia membuka pintu kamarnya, yang ada dihadapannya adalah 4 orang yang berdiri mengisi ruangannya. Seorang pemuda yang tak bermata, lelaki tua botak, seorang gadis kecil, dan seorang wanita cantik berkimono.

Seketika mata Mukuro melebar. Ia tahu siapa mereka. Ia tahu siapa orang – orang yang ada di dalam kamarnya.

Mereka adalah anak buah dari gadis neraka.

"A-apa yang kalian lakukan di sini ?" Tanya Mukuro, berusaha terlihat tenang.

Pemuda berambut panjang itu menyeringai. "Shishishi… tentu saja untuk membawamu pergi ke neraka…shishishi.."

'_Ke…neraka ? Siapa yang mengirimkanku ?'_

DUAAKK. CHASS.

Belum sempat Mukuro bertanya, sebuah kapak dengan cepat menghantam perutnya, dan seketika membuat perutnya sobek, bahkan beberapa organnya keluar dari lubang yang disebabkan oleh kapak itu. Darah tercecer di mana – mana.

"Ukh…aukh…" Erang Mukuro sambil memegangi perutnya. Sambil menyeringai, pemuda berponi panjang yang tadi ia lihat dengan cepat melemparkan beberapa buah pisau sekaligus, yang dengan sukses membuat sobekan – sobekan lain pada tubuhnya.

Tidak cukup itu saja siksaan yang ia terima, wanita yang berkimono itu sudah menyayat – nyayat organ tubuhnya, dan melemparkannya kesana kemari, bersamaan dengan pembuluh di lehernya yang putus akibat salah satu lemparan pisau pemuda tadi.

Entah kenapa, ia membayangkan Tsuna. Ia membayangkan Tsuna yang sudah membuatnya menerima semua siksaan ini, mengirimnya ke neraka karena ia sudah mengirimkan tutornya tercinta ke neraka juga.

Nafas Mukuro semakin tersengal – sengal, luka – luka di tubuhnya, sayatan di organ tubuhnya, putusnya pembuluh di lehernya, dan hancurnya paru – paru miliknya sebelah kanan, benar – benar membuat tubuhnya lemah, dan kehilangan kekuatan.

Setelah itu, di hadapan Mukuro muncullah seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang, beryukata, dan bermata merah membara. Lagi – lagi, Mukuro tahu siapa sosok di depannya. Sosok itu adalah si gadis neraka.

"Hei, sosok yang kebingungan dalam kegelapan dan menyedihkan. Kamu sudah melukai dan memandang rendah manusia…Jiwamu terkena karma dan tenggelam dalam dosa…" Gadis itu mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"…kau mau coba mati ?"

-OooOooO-

Gokudera dan Yamamoto hanya bisa melongo karena kaget sekaligus shock mendengar penjelasang Tsuna yang mengatakan bahwa Mukuro sudah pergi ke neraka, ia sudah mati. Boss-nya itu sudah mengirimkan Mukuro ke neraka, yang berarti ia kehilangan Mist Guardiannya dan juga jiwanya akan masuk kedalam neraka setelah ia mati nanti.

Mereka berdua hanya bisa menunduk lemah. Melihat hal itu, Tsuna tersenyum pilu.

"Tidak apa – apa, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto. Ini adalah pilihanku. Maka, akulah yang harus menanggungnya. Kalian tak perlu bersedih. Setidaknya, aku sudah membalas kematian Reborn pada Mukuro. Ini adalah jalanku." Kata Tsuna pelan.

Gokudera dan Yamamoto tersenyum, dan menggenggam tangan Tsuna erat – erat. Tsuna tersenyum.

"Kita selalu bersama, ya. Karena masa ini adalah masa yang paling berarti buatku." Bisik Tsuna pelan.

_Setelah mati nanti, jiwamu pun akan masuk ke neraka_

Ketiga sahabat itu tersenyum pelan sambil berpegangan tangan. Ikatan kuat yang disebut 'sahabat' ini, takkan pernah terputus walaupun terpisah oleh apapun.

_Meskipun begitu, kamu masih mau membalas dendam… ?_

(End of Tsuna's Revenge)

To Be Continued…

Next Chapter : Wrath and the Vengeance. Fifth Revenge : Xanxus's Revenge.

-OooOooO-

Behind the Scene

Scene 1 :

Pikiran Tsuna yang penuh kosong ketika tiba – tiba puding nanas tersebut melompat dari piring(Memangnya makanan bisa gerak ?), dan seketika menodongkan Trident-nya pada Tsuna.

"A-apa yang-" Belum selesai Tsuna berbicara, Trident itu sudah ada di tempat yang sangat mengancam, yakni hanya 1 cm dari permukaan kulit Tsuna.

"Sudah terlambat, Tsunayoshi-kun." Bisik Mukuro pelan sambil tersenyum, senyuman licik tentunya.

Tsuna takut, khawatir, dan cemas. Dulu, biasanya ada Reborn yang selalu melindunginya di manapun ia berada. Jika ada Reborn, Mukuro pun bukan masalah baginya. Selama ada Reborn, tak akan ada yang bisa mengancam dirinya. Karena ia tahu, Reborn sangatlah kuat.

Mukuro menyeringai, seolah – olah tahu apa yang Tsuna pikirkan saat itu. "Ia sudah mati, Tsunayoshi-kun. Ia takkan pernah ada disini, karena aku." Kata Mukuro.

DEG.

Rasanya saat itu jantung Tsuna keluar dari rongganya. Ia kaget. Sangat kaget.

"Ya, akulah yang membunuh Tutormu itu. Menggunakan situs Hell Communication. Ia sudah pergi ke neraka." Jelas Mukuro.

Tsuna diam sejenak.

"Ja-ja-jadi kau yang…" Tsuna hanya bisa memandang Mukuro dengan tatapan kaget sekaligus benci.

"Kufufufu….benar sekali, Tsunayoshi. Akulah yang sudah mengirim tutor kesayanganmu itu ke neraka, melalui situs Hell Communication." Jawab Mukuro sambil tersenyum licik.

"Kenapa…" Air mata Tsuna mulai mengalir dengan deras. "Kenapa kau tega membunuh Reborn ? Kenapa ?" Tanya Tsuna. Kali ini kemarahannya sudah tak bisa ditahan lagi. Meskipun ia biasanya jarang marah, kali ini ia benar – benar marah.

"Tentu saja untuk menguasai tubuhmu, Tsunayoshi…"

"Eh ?" Tanya Tsuna heran.

Kemudian Mukuro menindih tubuh Tsuna ke kasur, lalu mulai menciuminya. Kemudian…

Nadeshiko : CUT ! CUT ! CUT ! Kalian baca dialog yang mana sih ? *Mulai curiga*

27 dan 69 : Dialognya Lussuria.

Nadeshiko : LUSSURIAAAAAAAAAAA! BERHENTI MENGGANGGU SYUTINGKUU ! *Bawa Bazooka*

Lussuria : TIDAAAKKK !

KABOOOMMM.

Lussuria : *Mati*

Haaa….selesai Chapter 4. Nah, preview bwt C. 5.

Xanxus duduk dengan tenang di singgasananya dengan tatapan arogan. Mata merahnya menelusuri setiap inci ruangannya. Hari itu, entah kenapa ia sangat membenci Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Gara – gara dia, ia tak bisa menjadi Boss Vongola.

Gara – gara dia, ia kalah dengan memalukan.

Gara – gara dia, Vongola hancur.

Semuanya gara – gara dia. Gara – gara Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Xanxus membencinya. Sangat membencinya. Ia ingin membunuhnya, ia ingin ia mati, ia ingin Sawada Tsunayoshi merasakan semua penderitaan yang ia rasakan.

-OooOooO-

"Terimalah ini. Jika kau tarik benang merah di boneka itu, maka orang yang kau benci akan jatuh kedalam neraka." Jelasnya. "Tapi, jika mengutuk seseorang 2 lubang akan digali. Maka, setelah mati nanti jiwamu akan masuk kedalam neraka."

Tanpa ragu – ragu, Xanxus langsung menarik benang merah itu, yang dengan sekejap membuatnya mengikat kontrak dengan gadis neraka.

"Baiklah kalau begitu…" Gadis itu menghilang dari hadapan Xanxus.

_"Dendammu akan terbalaskan…."_

Hah…akhirnya Chapter 4 selesai juga. Mohon maaf atas waktu yang agak kelamaan. Sebagai penutup, Nadeshiko nggak punya apa – apa untuk diomongin. Tapi…

R&R Please !


	5. Chapter 5

Maaf ya~ Nadeshiko update-nya kelamaan. Padahal banyak yang minta biar cepat2 di-update. Maaf ya~~ *Bungkuk – bungkuk*. Kebanyakan tugas, nih. Maaf ! Maaf ! Maaf ! Maaf !

Di Chapter sebelumnya, ceritanya tentang Mukuro mati, kan ? Nah, sesuai janji Nadeshiko, Chapter yang ke 5 adalah Tsuna mati. Maaf ya. Buat para penggemar tokoh Tsuna, tolong jangan dendam sama Nadeshiko, soalnya, dendam berantainya sudah Nadeshiko rancang dari dulu, jadi, kalau mau diubah, jadinya nggak sesuai. Maaf ya ! Maaf !

Selamat menikmati Chapter ke 5 !

Sebelum Syuting

Hibari : Ne, ne, Nadecchi. * Narik2 lengan baju Nadeshiko*. Hari ini aku mau jalan – jalan, boleh ? *Perasaan akhir – akhir ini Hibari jadi agak childish, ya ?*  
Nadeshiko : Boleh aja sih. Lagipula, kamu kan udah nggak ada peran.  
Hibari : Yaudah. Dadah ! *Pergi*  
Nadeshiko : *Melambai – lambaikan tangan* Hati – hati, ya !  
Xanxus : Woi, Nadecchi. Ini dialog setting-nya dimana ?  
Nadeshiko : Di Varia HQ. Tapi, aku udah buat replika-nya di sini. Soalnya, kalo di Varia HQ kejauhan.  
Xanxus : Yaudah. Ah, tolong kasihin ikan hiu sialan itu kimono yang lebih kecil. Udah ya, gitu aja.  
Nadeshiko : *Salting* (Tumben ngomong 'tolong') Eh, iya, akan kusampaikan.

5 menit kemudian

Squalo : VOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! KENAPA AKU HARUS PAKE KIMONO SEKECIL INI, HAAHHHH ? *Emosi*  
Nadeshiko : (Aw, kupingku berdarah) Ja-jangan marah kayak gitu, dong, Squcchi. Aku cuma disuruh Xanxus, kok.  
Squalo : Oh, jadi Boss sialan itu yang nyuruh. Hehehe…liat saja, aku akan balas dendam…. *Senyum kejam*  
Nadeshiko : *Nyengir* Tapi, kamu kalo pake kimono itu jadi manis, kok. Hanya saja, suaramu dikecilin dikit, volume-nya.  
Squalo : ! AKU BUKAN ! *Suara toa*  
Semua yg di studio : Whud ? Suara apaan tuh ?  
Nadeshiko : I-i-iya Squcchi ! Jangan teriak ! Kupingku sakit !  
Squalo : Boss sialan itu…habis syuting dia…MATI.  
Nadeshiko : Iya, iya, ngerti. Udah deh, kita mulai aja syutingnya. Semua udah siap ?  
All : YOSH !

Chapter 5 : Wrath and the Vengeance. Fifth Revenge : Xanxus's Revenge

_Semua sudah selesai._

_Sumpah itu, dendam itu…_

_Ia sudah menyelesaikan semuanya._

_Termasuk dendamnya pada Rokudo Mukuro._

_Ia suah mati…_

_Rokudo Mukuro…_

_Sudah mati…_

-OooOooO-

Tsuna duduk terpaku di kursi kelasnya. Pandangan matanya kosong, menerawang entah kemana. Kedua tangannya tertaut di meja. Tubuhnya sama sekali tak bergerak. Hanya sesekali helaan nafas berat yang mengalir dari mulutnya-lah, yang membuktikan bahwa sang Vongola Decimo itu masih hidup.

Keadaan Tsuna yang seperti ini membuat Gokudera, Yamamoto, dan beberapa teman – temannya sangat khawatir. Pasalnya, Tsuna sekarang lebih mirip seperti mayat daripada manusia. Tak ada satupun panggilan dari Yamamoto yang dijawab, ataupun ajakan Gokudera untuk makan siang bersama di atap. Tsuna tetap diam, dan terus diam.

"Ne, Gokudera, Tsuna sepertinya masih shock atas kematian Reborn." Bisik Yamamoto di telinga Gokudera. Pemuda berambut silver itu hanya bisa mengangkat bahu.

"Bisa iya, bisa juga tidak. Padahal, beberapa hari yang lalu, tepat saat Reborn-san menghilang, Juudaime masih cukup ceria, bahkan sempat mengajak kita bermain kejar – kejaran." Balas Gokudera.

"Mungkin… perasaan berssalah Tsuna belum hilang…" Ia terdiam sejenak. "…karena sudah mengirimkan Mukuro…ke..ke neraka, ya ?" Tebak Yamamoto.

Gokudera tersenyum sinis sambil melihat Yamamoto. "Heh. Tumben – tumbennya otakmu jalan, Yakyuu-baka. Ini kejadian langka." Sindir Gokudera.

Mendengar komentar(atau sindiran ?) yang dilontarkan Gokudera, Yamamoto hanya tersenyum sambil menepuk – nepuk kepala Gokudera bak menepuk anak kucing.

"Terima kasih, Hayato." Balas Yamamoto.

"OI ! Jangan panggil nama kecilku !" Gokudera langsung membentak – bentak Yamamoto, semnentara yang dibentak hanya tersenyum – senyum, seolah tak peduli dengan omelan Gokudera.

Meskipun luarnya ia marah – marah, sebenarnya dalam hati Gokudera sangat senang. Ia senang akan sikap Yamamoto yang tenang dan santai. Ia sangat menyukai perhatian dan kasih sayang yang hampir setiap saat Yamamoto berikan padanya.

Gokudera tetap diam, membiarkan tangan Yamamoto terus membelai kepalanya, hingga…

"Ah ! Ini bukan saatnya bersenang – senang, bodoh !" Gokudera yang baru saja sadar dari 'hipnotis' Yamamoto langsung menyerang pemuda maniak baseball itu.

BUAGH.

Sedetik kemudian, Yamamoto langsung dibawa ke klinik oleh Ryohei yang kebetulan lewat.

-OooOooO-

Biasanya, melihat Yamamoto dan Gokudera bertengkar bisa membuat Tsuna tersenyum, bahkan tertawa. Biasanya, bersama – sama dengan sahabatnya bisa menenangkan perasaan Tsuna, membawa pergi rasa takut dan khawatir yang selalu menghantuinya kemanapun ia pergi, karena ia tahu, bahwa mereka akan selalu berada di sampingnya, menjaganya.

Namun kali ini tidak.

Melihat mereka berdua bertengkar tidak membuatnya tersenyum sedikitpun. Melihat mereka tersenyum, tertawa, bercanda, dan menyambutnya sama sekali tak mampu meringankan beban mental yang sedari tadi terus mengikutinya, menghantuinya.

Beban itu tak mau hilang.

Perasaan bersalah sekaligus benci dan dendam bercampur menjadi satu. Beban yang menimpa pundaknya itu meruntuhkan kepercayaan dirinya, melemparkannya melewati batas horizon, menghantui setiap helaan nafasnya, menyiksanya dalam keheningan abadi.

Tsuna tak bisa melawan kenyataan.

Ia tak bisa melawan kenyataan bahwa ia sudah menghilangkan seseorang. Melenyapkan seseorang dari muka bumi. Terlebih lagi, orang yang dilenyapkannya adalah temannya.

_Temannya sendiri._

"Maafkan aku, Mukuro." Bisik Tsuna lirih dengan butiran air mata mengalir melewati pipinya.

-OooOooO-

"Aduh~ maaf Hayato~" Erang Yamamoto sambil memegangi perutnya yang masih terasa nyeri setelah ditinju Gokudera dengan kekuatan penuh.

Gokudera memalingkan wajahnya. "Che. Baseball-Freak. Jangan harap aku akan memafkannmu." Geramnya pelan sembari menghembuskan nafas.

"Yah~~Hayato~ Please~~?" Mohon Yamamoto sambil memasang puppy eyes-nya yang terkenal hampir sekuat puppy eyes milik Tsuna. Terlebih lagi, saat mengeluarkan serangannya, mata cokelat Yamamoto melebar, hampir mirip seperti mata polos Tsuna.

CTAR. Melihat mata Yamamoto itu sukses membuat hati Gokudera luluh.

Ia menghela nafas pelan. "_Hai_, _hai_. Aku maafkan. Sekarang, istirahat dulu. Kalau kamu berjalan – jalan dengan kondisi seperti itu, aku yakin kamu bakal pingsan." Saran Gokudera.

Yamamoto, yang merasa trik-nya berhasil, langsung duduk di tempat tidur klinik sembari memeluk Gokudera. Entah kenapa, kali ini Gokudera tak melawan meskipun menurutnya pelukan Yamamoto terlalu erat.

Gokudera memejamkan matanya, membiarkan kehangatan tubuh Yamamoto menyelimutinya.

-OooOooO-

Tsuna duduk di atap sambil memeluk kedua kakinya. Angin sejuk berhembus pelan, meniup sebagian rambut cokelatnya yang jatuh menutupi mata. Ia duduk di lantai, bersandar pada dinding putih yang sedari tadi menopang tubuhnya. Matahari tertutupi awan gelap, pertanda bahwa hujan akan turun.

Ia terus saja begitu sejak ia meninggalkan kelasnya. Diam, tak bersuara, dan tak bergerak. Hanya sesekali terdengar helaan nafas beratnya atau sedikit isakan. Meskipun luarnya ia terlihat biasa – biasa saja, ada tekanan batin yang terkira di dalam hatinya.

Tsuna takut, ia sedang sangat ketakutan.

Ia takut akan keadaan Mukuro…

Ia takut akan berpisah dari teman – temannya…

Ia takut akan kesendirian yang ia alami…

Ia takut akan kematian…

Ia takut akan siksaan yang menunggunya di Neraka…

Ia takut akan…

…dirinya sendiri.

"A-aku takut…" Desah Tsuna pelan. Sekali lagi, air matanya mengalir. Namun, kali ini lebih deras. Sebelumnya, ia hanya terisak pelan. Tapi, sekarang ia benar – benar menangis, bukan lagi terisak.

"Aku sudah, membunuh Mukuro…" Kalimat itu ia ucapkan berkali – kali. Entah apa maksudnya.

Perasaan bersalah itu belum juga hilang. Perasaan bersalah karena sudah membunuh Mukuro itu bercampur dengan perasaan takut dan ngeri, ketika ia membayangkan siksaan – siksaan yang akan ia dapatkan, setelah ia masuk neraka nanti.

Kemarin, ia sudah berkata pada Gokudera dan Yamamoto, untuk selalu bersama sampai kapanpun, karena baginya, masa yang saat ini ia hadapi lebih berharga daripada masa setelah ia mati nanti. Akan tetapi, bagaimana bila ia sudah mati sebelum sempat menghabiskan waktu terakhir bersama teman – temannya, dan masuk neraka ?

"Aku akan…masuk neraka…nanti…" Ucapnya pelan disela – sela tangisannya.

Cklek.

Ia mendengar suara pintu atap terbuka. Seketika ia menoleh, dan menemukan Gokudera dan Yamamoto berjalan kearahnya.

"Juudaime…" Panggil Gokudera.

"Tsuna…"

Melihat kedua temannya muncul, Tsuna buru – buru menghapus air matanya, namun sia – sia. Mereka tetap mengalir, jatuh membelai kulitnya, membentur permukaan lantai yang dingin, dan keras.

"Maaf, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto. Aku tak bermaksud-"

"Tidak apa – apa, Juudaime. Aku paham perasaan anda…" Gokudera sudah menyela sebelum Tsuna mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aku juga," Sambung Yamamoto. "Aku bisa mengerti beban dan perasaan bersalah yang terus menghantuimu, karena sudah melakukannya. Aku paham, benar – benar paham."

_'Karena aku-pun juga begitu, Tsuna,'_ Tambahnya dalam hati.

Mata cokelat Tsuna beralih menatap kedua teman – temannya dengan pandangan sedih dan gundah. Dapat terlihat segaris kekhawatiran terlukis di air mukanya yang sayu itu.

"Aku…aku…aku sudah… MEMBUNUH MUKURO !" Ia berteriak keras frustasi, kemudian menangis tersedu – sedu sambil menghempaskan wajahnya ke dada Gokudera. Gokudera langsung melingkarkan tangannya di punggung Tsuna, berusaha menenangkan boss-nya tercinta itu.

"Sudahlah, Juudaime. Semuanya akan baik – baik saja, tak apa – apa." Bisik Gokudera di telinga Tsuna lembut.

"Iya, Tsuna. Itu bukan salahmu. Mukuro sendiri yang memulainya, sehingga kamu terpaksa mengirimnya ke neraka.." Tambah Yamamoto sambil menyentuh bahu Tsuna.

Seketika pemuda berambut cokelat itu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Yamamoto penuh harapan. "Benarkah, Yamamoto ?" Yamamoto mengangguk mantap dengan seulas senyum terpasang di wajahnya.

"Yakyuu-Baka benar, Juudaime !" Tambah Gokudera semangat. "Aku yakin kalau kepalan nanas sialan itu tak membunuh Reborn-san dan memulai semua ini, pasti Juudaime takkan mengakses Hell Communication dan mengirimnya ke neraka !" Ia berkata pada Tsuna adengan penuh semangat berapi – api.

Entah kenapa, perasaan Tsuna menjadi lega. Ia merasa nyaman dan aman setelah mendengarkan penuturan Yamamoto dan Gokudera. Semua beban dan perasaan bersalah yang sedari tada menghantui dan menimpa bahunya, kini perlahan – lahan mulai lenyap, menjadi kabut.

Dengan seulas senyum di bibir, Tsuna berkata, "Arigatō, Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun,"

Varia HQ, 3.45 p.m

Xanxus duduk dengan tenang di singgasananya dengan tatapan arogan. Di depannya ada sebotol wine yang sudah separuh, dan sebuah gelas kecil berisi es. Mata merahnya menelusuri setiap inci ruangannya. Kedua kakinya disilangkan, sementara tangan kanannya menopang dagu. Hari itu, entah kenapa ia sangat membenci Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Gara – gara dia, ia tak bisa menjadi Boss Vongola.

Gara – gara dia, ia kalah dengan memalukan.

Gara – gara dia, Vongola hancur.

Semuanya gara – gara dia. Gara – gara Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Xanxus membencinya. Sangat membencinya. Ia ingin membunuhnya, ia ingin ia mati, ia ingin Sawada Tsunayoshi merasakan semua penderitaan yang ia rasakan. Ia sangat kesal pada Sawada Tsunayoshi, kesal sekali. Bayang – bayang kekalahannya pada saat Ring Battle masih segar di otaknya.

Hari dimana ia dikalahkan oleh seorang bocah berusia 14 tahun. Hari itu adalah hari dimana harga dirinya hancur. Hei, dia adalah Xanxus, kan ? Dia adalah orang yang sangat ditakuti karena kemampuannya yang mengerikan itu. Tapi, bagaimana mungkin seorang Xanxus bisa dikalahkan oleh seorang bocah murid SMP kelas 2 berusia 14 tahun ? Bukankah itu memalukan ?

Ia benci Sawada Tsunayoshi. Benci sekali.

Dan rasa benci itu takkan hilang sampai ia mampu membuatnya lenyap dari dunia ini, selamanya.

Tak lama, ia teringat percakapan beberapa orang bawahannya tentang sebuah situs misterius bernama Hell Communication.

_Flashback_

_"Hei, tahu tidak kalau akhir – akhir ini Nave menghilang ? Ia kemana, ya ?" Tanya salah seorang bawahan Xanxus pada kedua temannya._

_Temannya itu hanya menggeleng. "Entahlah. Mungkin dibawa oleh gadis neraka." Jawabnya singkat._

_"Apa katamu tadi ? Gadis neraka ? Apa itu ?" Ia heran. Satu orang temannya lagi langsung memberitahukan tentang hal itu._

_"Itu lho, situs yang katanya hanya bisa diakses pada pukul 12 malam. Katanya jika kita memasukkan nama orang yang kita benci kedalam situs itu, maka gadis neraka akan membalaskan dendam kita."_

_"Ah, mengerikan !"_

Senyum sinis terkembang di bibir Xanxus.

_'Hell Communication. Situs yang mampu membalaskan dendam kita. Hmph, situs yang menarik. Akan kubuktikan kebenarannya padamu, Sawada Tsunayoshi...' Pikir Xanxus sambil tersenyum._

Akhirnya, ia menemukan cara untuk memuaskan rasa benci dan dendamnya pada Sawada Tsunayoshi.

-OooOooO-

Varia HQ, 00.00 a.m

Xanxus menuliskan nama 'Sawada Tsunayoshi di kolom tersebut. Sesaat kemudian, kolom tersebut hilang, berganti dengan sebuah tulisan.

_Aku terima pesanmu_

_Hell Girl_

Tak lama, didepan Xanxus muncullah seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang, menggunakan yukata bermotif bunga – bunga hadir di hadapan Xanxus. Mata merah gadis itu beradu dengan mata Ruby Xanxus.

"Kau gadis neraka ?" Tanyanya pada gadis di depannya itu. Gadis tersebut mengangguk pelan.

"Terimalah ini. Jika kau tarik benang merah di boneka itu, maka orang yang kau benci akan jatuh kedalam neraka." Jelasnya. "Tapi, jika mengutuk seseorang 2 lubang akan digali. Maka, setelah mati nanti jiwamu akan masuk kedalam neraka."

Tanpa ragu – ragu, Xanxus langsung menarik benang merah itu, yang dengan sekejap membuatnya mengikat kontrak dengan gadis neraka.

"Apa kau yakin ?" Ia bertanya. "Kenapa kau tidak membunuh ayah tirimu saja ? Kenapa kau mengirimkan orang ini ke neraka ? Padahal, walaupun ia mati pun, kau takkan pernah menjadi Vongola Decimo, sebab kau tak ada keturunan dari Vongola."

Xanxus menatapnya tajam. "Cih, tahu apa kau tentang aku ?" Balasnya dingin. "Yang aku inginkan hanya ia merasakan semua rasa sakit dan perih yang sudah kurasakan sebelum dan setelah ia mengalahkan aku. Itu saja." Lanjutnya sambil bersandar pada kursinya.

"Tapi, ingatlah, walaupun ia dikirim ke neraka, penderitaan yang ia alami takkan pernah sama denganmu. Dendam hanya akan membuahkan dendam. Aku bisa mengatakan seperti itu karena aku sendiri pernah mengalaminya. Itu saja yang ingin kubicarakan," Ia mengakhirinya. Xanxus terdiam, memandangi gadis itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu…" Gadis itu menghilang dari hadapan Xanxus.

_"Dendammu akan terbalaskan…."_

Sambil memandangi sosoknya yang mulai lenyap, Xanxus merenungkan semua yang dikatakan oleh gadis itu.

_"Dendam hanya akan membuahkan dendam,"_

Benarkah dendamnya hanya akan membuatnya menerima dendam yang lain ?

_"Walaupun ia dikirim ke neraka, penderitaan yang ia alami takkan pernah sama denganmu."_

-OooOooO-

Tsuna baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Ia merasa lebih tenang dan aman setelah mencurahkan seluruh perasaan dan bebannya pada Yamamoto dan Gokudera. Kedua sahabatnya itu memberikan banyak sekali humor dan lawakan—atau apapun—untuk membuat Tsuna tertawa, tersenyum seperti dulu lagi.

Seulas senyum kecil terpampang halus di wajahnya.

"Aku senang, aku mempunyai kalian, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto. Kalian semua sangatlah berharga bagiku. Aku berjanji, aku akan melindungi kalian." Kata Tsuna pelan, sambil tersenyum.

Ketika ia membuka pintu rumahnya, ia merasa sedikit heran karena rumahnya sangat sepi. Biasanya, Lambo dan I-pin menyambutnya sambil berkejar – kejaran memperebutkan makanan, atau Bianchi yang sedang menghajar Shamal dengan Poison Cooking-nya yang terbaru, atau suara Ibu-nya yang menyuruhnya untuk makan siang.

Semuanya benar – benar sepi.

"Ano, Okaa-san ! Bianchi ! Lambo ! I-pin ! Kalian dimana ?" Tsuna berteriak memanggil nama mereka sambil berjalan mengelilingi rumah, namun hasilnya nihil. Rumahnya tetap sepi.

_'Ah, mungkin mereka sedang berbelanja.'_ Batinnya.

Kemudian, ia masuk kedalam kamarnya, ketika ia melihat ada orang – orang asing tak dikenal ada di dalam kamarnya. Seorang wanita cantik berkimono, seorang lelaki tua botak, seorang pemuda berambut hitam, dan seorang bocah perempuan yang tersenyum jahil kepadanya.

"Ka-kalian….siapa ?" Ia bertanya dengan sedikit perasaan takut yang bergemuruh di dadanya.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengacak – acak rambutnya sendiri. "Hah, Nona Ai memang benar. Satu dendam muncul, kemudian terbalaskan, dan dendam yang baru akan muncul." Ia memandangi Tsuna.

Wanita yang berkimono mengiyakan perkataan pemuda tersebut. "Dendam itu bagaikan mata rantai yang tak ada ujungnya. Tak pernah selesai. Satu dendam akan membuahkan dendam yang lain. Manusia yang malang," Ia mengangkat bahu.

"Tapi, tapi, bukankah Ai menyuruh kita untuk melakukan 'itu' pada pemuda ini ? Jangan diabaikan, nanti dimarahi, lho."Celetuk bocah perempuan itu sambil menarik – narik kimono milik wanita cantik tersebut.

"Kasihan sekali kau ini. Yang kau inginkan hanya melindungi dirimu sendiri dengan mengirimkan Illusionist psikopat itu ke neraka, tapi pada akhirnya kau sendiri akan jatuh ke neraka." Kata si lelaki tua botak.

Mata caramel Tsuna melebar seiring dengan kata – kata yang diluncurkan lelaki tua botak tersebut. "A-apa yang…" Ia terdiam. "Apa yang kalian maksud itu Mukuro ? Aku tahu aku memang mengirimkannya ke neraka untuk melindungi diriku sendiri, dan juga teman – temanku. Tapi, apa yang kalian maksud dengan aku juga akan masuk kedalam nereka ?" Tanya Tsuna setengah berteriak karena panik.

"Percuma bicara. Sudah terlambat." Wanita berkimono itu berdiri di belakang Tsuna. Namun, ketika Tsuna menengok ke belakang….

CRASH

Pemuda yang tadi sudah memotong tangannya menggunakan sebuah pedang. Darah berceceran dimana – mana. Kemudian pemuda itu mengangkat tangannya tinggi – tinggi, mmebiarkan Tsuna terjatuh kelantai sambil mengerang kesakitan, kemudian menjilati darah yang mengalir dari tangan Tsuna. Tsuna bahkan mampu melihat seluruh isi tangannya—Daging, tulang, pembuluh darah, dan otot—ia menutup matanya karena ngeri.

"Ugh…ah…!" Ia mengerang kesakitan sambil terus membiarkan matanya tertutup rapat.

"Hihihi…orang bodoh." Bocah perempuan itu tertawa terkikik – kikik, seolah mengejek keadaan Tsuna yang menyedihkan itu. "Kalau ia menutup matanya, berarti semakin bertambah rasa sakit itu." Keempat orang itu berjalan mendekati tubuhnya.

Sontak, Tsuna membuka kedua matanya, dan mendelik ketika melihat wanita berkimono itu memegang sebuah tulang pipih dengan ujung tajam.

SRET….CASH

Tsuna berteriak kesakitan sambil memegangi mata kanannya yang berlumuran darah merah segar. Wanita cantik itu sudah menyobek kelopak mata kanannya, memotong semua urat – urat kebiruan, dan menarik bola matanya hingga keluar dari rongganya. Ia memegang bola mata Tsuna seakan memegang sebuah yoyo, dan menghancurkannya menjadi serpihan – serpihan daging dengan cara meremasnya kuat – kuat.

"Sa-sakit….ugh…ah…arggh…he-hentikan !" Tsuna terus memohon pada mereka, namun ia sama sekali tak digubris.

Keempat orang tersebut terus menyiksanya. Perutnya disobek, membuat isi perutnya terburai, darah mengalir deras, membasahi lantai kamarnya. Kaki kirinya dipotong menjadi beberapa bagian, semengtara tulang – tulangnya digunakan untuk menusuk – nusuk bagian tubuh yang lain.

Kemudian, pemuda berambut hitam itu mengambil pedangnya, kemudian membelah dada Tsuna. Ia memotong tulang – tulang rusuknya, menyingkirkannya seakan itu adalah barang tak terpakai. Dari sana, terlihatlah paru – paru Tsuna, dan jantungnya yang berdenyut dengan cepat. Pemuda tadi merobek paru – parunya, dan memotong saluran pernafasan Tsuna, sehingga membuatnya kseulitan bernafas dan sesak.

"Hah…hah…hah…" Nafasnya menjadi tersengal – sengal. Ia tak sanggup lagi berpikir, yang ia tahu adalah rasa sakit dan nyeri yang amat sangat menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya, merasuki sum – sum tulangnya, menyiksanya.

Setelah itu, ia mengiris pembuluh arteri dan vena yang ada di jantungnya, dan menarik jantungnya keluar. Namun, beberapa pembuluh darah masih menyatukan jantung itu dengan tubuh sekarat Tsuna. Jantungnya ia belah dua, dan darah menyembur keras. Pemuda itu menjilati darahnya penuh nafsu, kemudian menggigitnya sambil nyengir ala kucing.

"UAGGH !" Tsuna berteriak kesakitan.

"Sepertinya kamu tak tahu rasanya menderita selama 8 tahun dikurung di penjara es. Maka, akan kami buat kau merasakannya." Lelaki botak itu membekukan tubuh Tsuna, dan Tsuna tak mampu bergerak. Ia hanya mampu melihat apa yang mereka lakukan.

_'Menderita…penjara es….8 tahun…'_ Batin Tsuna mulai menerawang ketika ia mendengarkan kalimat tersebut. _'Ja-jangan – jangan…. Xanxus !'_

Baru saja Tsuna menyadari siapa yang mengirimnya ke neraka, bahaya lain sudah menantinya.

BRUAK… DRAKK….PRYANG

Wanita tadi mengayunkan sebuah kapakk pada tubuh berbalut es itu. Es tersebut hancur, begitu juga dengan tubuh Tsuna. Ia bahkan mampu melihat bagian pinggangnya berada tak jauh darinya, dan bagian bahu kiri di sebelah kanan tubuhnya.

"Xa…n…xus…"

Kemudian, di depan Tsuna muncullah seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang, bermata merah darah, mengenakan yukata berjalan kearahnya.

"K-k-kau….ga-gadis…ne-ne-neraka….la-lama tak…ju-jumpa…" Sapa Tsuna dengan tatapan miris.

"Dendam hanya akan membuahkan dendam. Kau sudah membalaskan dendammu pada Mukuro, dan sekarang kau adalah sasaran pelampiasan dendam orang lain." Kata gadis itu pelan.

Tsuna tersenyum lemah.

"Hei, sosok yang kebingungan dalam kegelapan dan menyedihkan. Kamu sudah melukai dan memandang rendah manusia…Jiwamu terkena karma dan tenggelam dalam dosa…" Gadis itu mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"…kau mau coba mati ?"

-OooOooO-

Gokudera dan Yamamoto memutuskan untuk mengunjungi rumah Tsuna setelah pulang sekolah. Yang mereka inginkan hanyalah menghibur Tsuna, membuat Boss-nya tercinta itu dapat melupakan semua beban dan perasaan bersalah yang terus menghantuinya akibat mengirim Mukuro ke neraka.

Walaupun dalam perjalanan Gokudera berkali – kali bertengkar satu sisi dengan Yamamoto tercinta.

"Yakyuu-Baka ! Kenapa sih, kamu juga ikut kerumah Juudaime ?" Bentak Gokudera kepada Yamamoto yang berjalan tenang di sebelahnya.

Pemuda di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum santai. "Ya, tak apa – apa, kan ? Aku kan, juga mau mengunjungi Tsuna."

Gokudera langsung kehilangan kata – kata.

"Cih, terserah kau sajalah." Balas Gokudera sambil memalingkan mukanya dari Yamamoto.

Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua sudah sampai di rumah Tsuna. Yamamoto membuka gerbang pintunya, dan masuk.

Namun anehnya, tak ada tanda – tanda keberadaan manusia ataupun makhluk sejenis itu di rumah Tsuna. Padahal, biasanya mereka disambut oleh Lambo dan I-pin, lalu Bianchi yang dalam sekejap membuat Gokudera terkapar disebelahnya.

"Eh, rumahnya kok kosong ?" Yamamoto melihat ke seluruh penjuru ruangan dengan heran.

"Mungkin Ibunya Juudaime sedang berbelanja dengan Anee-ki, Aho-Ushi, dan I-pin. Tapi, seharusnya Juudaime ada di rumah." Tambah Gokudera.

"Bagaimana…kalau kita ke kamarnya saja ? Mungkin dia sedang tidur atau mendengarkan musik, sehingga ia tak tahu bahwa kita datang." Usul Yamamoto. Gokudera mengangkat bahu dan mengikutinya keatas, ke kamar Tsuna.

Namun, ketika mereka membuka pintu kamar Tsuna, tak ada satupun orang disana. Tak ada siapa – siapa, maupun hawa keberadaan manusia.

"Eh, aneh ? Kok tak ada siapa – siapa, ya ?"

Gokudera mengamati dari sudut ke sudut ruangan Tsuna. Matanya melebar ketika ia melihat noda darah yang ada di lantai. Noda tersebut membentuk sebuah kalimat. Ia buru – buru memanggil Yamamoto untuk mengamati noda itu bersama – sama.

Noda itu berbentuk huruf alphabet bertuliskan :

_Xanxus, thank you for sending me to the Hell. All of the incident you enganged with me was my fault. But thank you, Xanxus._

_Tsuna_

Kedua sahabat itu hanya bisa terdiam dengan kaget sekaligus ngeri melihat tulisan merah darah itu.

Gokudera menggeretakkan giginya menahan amarah. Jadi, penyebab Tsuna menghilang saat ini adalah karena Xanxus. Xanxus sialan itu sudah mengirim bossnya tercinta ke neraka, agar ia bisa menderita selamanya seperti semua yang ia rasakan.

Flame berwarna merah muncul di cincin Gokudera. Yamamoto hanya bisa menatap tulisan itu dengan perasaan sedih sekaligus miris. Jujur, ia memang kesal kepada Xanxus, namun, Tsuna sudah berterima kasih pada Boss Varia itu karena telah mengirimkannya ke neraka. Entah apa yang dimaksud olehnya.

"Xanxus…sialan… Lihat saja, kau juga akan pergi ke tempat itu dan menderita selamanya… sialan…" Geram Gokudera.

_Dendam yang satu…_

_Hanya akan menciptakan dendam baru…_

_Itulah yang harus kau tahu…_

_Sebelum kau membalas dendam…_

(End of Xanxus's Revenge)

To Be Continued…

Next Chapter : Blinding Emotion. Sixth Chapter : Gokudera's Revenge

-OooOooO-

**Selesai Syuting**

Nadeshiko : *Bergelung di selimut sambil minum teh*

Yamamoto : Syuting hari ini lancar, ya. Aku senang.

Nadeshiko : Benarkah ? Terima kasih.

Squalo : !

Yamamoto : *Jatuh dari kursi*

Nadeshiko : *Jatuh dari kursi + gelas teh-nya pecah*

Squalo : VOOOIIII ! XANXUS SIALAN ! BERANINYA DIAAAA !

Nadeshiko : Uwa, Squcchi, ada apa ? *Nutup telinga pake kapas*

Yamamoto : *Pasang I-Pod sambil nyanyi – nyanyi gak jelas* *Dibunuh fans-nya 18*

Squalo : Grrkh…. Akan kucincang Boss sialan itu… grrrkhh….. *Taring hiu keluar*

Nadeshiko : HIII ! *High-pitched ala Tsuna*

Lussuria : *Tau – tau muncul* Ara~ Squcchi, ayo ikut aku ! *Narik – narik Squalo* Aku punya sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu~~

Squalo : VOOOOII ! LEPASKAN AKU BANCI KEPALA AYAM !

Nadeshiko : *menghela nafas* Ah, akhirnya si toa berjalan pergi juga. Iya kan Yamamoto ? *nengok kearah Yama*

Yamamoto : *dengerin I-Pod* *Nyanyi lagunya Cherry-Blossom 'Cycle'*

Nadeshiko : Er…. *Sweatdrop* Err…pembaca, tunggu Chapter berikutnya, ya !

Preview Chapter 6

Semenjak kematian Tsuna, Gokudera berubah sifat. Ia menjadi lebih pendiam, dan kasar. Tatapan matanya seolah kosong, tak berisi apa – apa. Nilai – nilai sekolahnya pun menurun drastis. Bahkan, Yamamoto tak mampu menyadarkannya.

Gokudera sudah terjebak dalam emosi yang membutakannya akan dunia luar.

-OooOooO-

"Terimalah," Gadis itu menyerahkan sebuah boneka jerami. "Jika kau membuka tali merah itu, maka musuhmu dalam sekejap akan jatuh dalam neraka. Tapi…" Gokudera menelan ludah.

"…ada harga yang harus dibayar. Setelah mati, jiwamu pun akan masuk kedalam neraka."

Pemuda berambut keperakan itu terdiam.

"Satu dendam terselesaikan, satu dendam lagi muncul. Ingatlah itu," Gadis itu berkata sebelum menghilang dari hadapan Gokudera.

Huwwaaaa ! *Nangis* Maaf ya, kelamaan update-nya. Nadeshiko kebanyakan pr nih, jadi nggak ada waktu buat nulis fic ini. Oh ya, tolong kalau me-review tuliskan jawaban dari pertanyaan Nadeshiko di bawah ini.

Bagaimana adegan penyiksaannya ?

a/. Sadis b/. Kurang Sadis c/. Terlalu sadis

Bagaimana penokohan karakter ?

a/. Baik b/. Kurang kuat c/. Harus diubah

Paling suka pair apa ?

a/. 1859 b/. 1880 c/. 1869 d/. 2759

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca, R&R please !


	6. Chapter 6

Minna, maafkan Nade untuk peng-update-an cerita yang melebihi 3 BULAN ! Maafkan…. maafkan… Serius, Nade nggak ada waktu buat nulis Chapter yang ke-6. Banyak kegiatan sekolah sama pe-er juga, terus UTS. Waktu kemarin, Nade ada kejuaraan KONI buat Drum Band di Surabaya. Jadi, waktunya dipakai buat latihan. Maaf, ya.

Oh ya, untuk pemberitahuan, Nade itu perempuan lho, perempuan. Jangan sampai salah kira bahwa Nade itu laki – laki. Perempuan tulen kok, walaupun banyak yang bilang lebih pantas jadi laki – laki daripada jadi perempuan :-P

Sekali lagi, maafkan keterlambatan Nade dalam meng-update cerita ini. Nanti ada bonus kok, setelah Chapter terakhir selesai.

Selamat Menikmati ! _

Sebelum Syuting

Tsuna : Akhirnya…. *Meregangkan tubuh* Akhirnya tugasku selesai juga. Ganbatte, Nadecchi !  
Nadeshiko : Um…ya. Sebentar lagi juga nih film selesai. Ini kan udah dendam yang terakhir.  
Yamamoto : Lho ? Bukannya mau kasih bonus ?  
Nadeshiko : Oh, kalau bonus nggak pake karakter kalian. Pake….mmff ! *Mulut dibekep*  
Dino : *Bisik di telinga dengan suara mengancam* Nade-ku sayang~ itu masih rahasia honey~ babe~ *Dibunuh fans-nya Dino*  
Nadeshiko : *Merinding* Ma-maaf.  
Yamamoto : Pake apa Nadecchi ?  
Nadeshiko : Ng-nggak. Nggak jadi.  
Mammon : Nadecchi ! *Bawa buku scenario* *Meluk Nade*  
Nadeshiko : H-hai ? *Kaget*  
Mammon : Maksudnya ini apa ? *Nunjukin skenario*  
Nadeshiko : Hum ? *Liat scenario* Oh, ini. Kamu tuh harus n….mmmff ! *Mulut dibekep (lagi)*  
Dino : Duh, honey~ bunny~ masih rahasia~  
Nadeshiko : *Angguk – angguk* Hai….Dino-sama….  
Dino : *Elus – elus kepala* Anak pintar~  
Nadeshiko : *Heran* Lama – lama Dino-sama kok jadi mirip Russia-nya Hetalia Axis Power (Promosi) ?  
Mammon : *Bingung* Jadi gimana ini ?  
Nadeshiko : Nanti aja, deh ! Nade masih sayang nyawa Nade. Nade masih punya cita – cita. w  
Yamamoto : Imuuttt~~  
Nadeshiko : *Sensitif* Apanya yang imut ?  
Yamamoto : Nggak, nggak ada apa – apa.  
Nadeshiko : Ya udah. Semua sudah siap ?  
All : YAAAAA !

Chapter 6 : Blinding Emotion. Sixth Chapter : Gokudera's Revenge

_Warna warni dunia sudah lenyap dari hadapannya_

_Jalan setapak yang dulu dilaluinya_

_Kini sudah hancur lebur_

_Ia telah kehilangan_

…_orang yang memimpin hidupnya…_

Semenjak kematian Tsuna, sang Boss Vongola ke 10, dunia seakan hancur bagi Gokudera Hayato, sang Storm Guardian. Hidupnya yang dahulu selalu bergantung pada Tsuna, sekarang sudah lenyap. Orang yang selalu memimpinnya, orang yang selalu menerangi jalan setapak yang ia lalui, orang yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum, orang yang sangat ia hormati selain Reborn, sudah mati. Ia sudah pergi ke neraka.

Dan semua itu gara – gara Xanxus.

Kalau tidak ada Boss Varia itu, mungkin Tsuna tak akan mati. Ia akan tetap bersamanya, ia akan tetap menjadi penunjuk jalannya, menjadi penerang malamnya, menjadi warna – warni yang menghiasi hari – harinya.

Namun sekarang ia sudah tak ada lagi. Gokudera takkan bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Gokudera takkan pernah bisa melindunginya lagi seperti yang dulu selalu ia lakukan. Gokudera takkan pernah bisa bahagia lagi.

Takkan pernah.

Gokudera menggemeretakkan giginya dengan kesal. Kedua tangannya dikepalkan disamping. Tubuhnya gemetaran menahan amarah dan kesedihan. Bulir – bulir air mata mengalir di kedua pipinya dari sudut mata Emerald-nya itu.

Saat itu juga, Gokudera bersumpah.

Ia bersumpah akan melakukan hal yang sama kepada Xanxus. Ia bersumpah akan membuat Xanxus akan merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang dirasakan oleh orang yang disayanginya, Tsuna. Ia bersumpah akan mengirim Xanxus ke neraka seperti yang ia lakukan kepada Tsuna. Ia bersumpah akan melakukan hal itu meskipun ia tahu resiko-nya terlalu tinggi. Ia tidak masalah jika ia harus mati juga dan masuk ke neraka pada akhirnya. Asalkan dendam ia dan boss-nya tersampaikan, ia tak peduli harus melakukan apa ataupun harus menanggung resiko yang tinggi dan berat.

Ia tak peduli lagi dengan jalan hidupnya di masa depan. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan orang – orang yang ada di sampingnya. Yang ia pedulikan saat ini adalah dendamnya. Hanya dendamnya.

Ia bersumpah akan membalaskan dendam boss-nya.

Karena itu adalah tugas seorang _Tangan Kanan Jyuudaime_.

-OooOooO-

"Gokudera Hayato." Panggil seorang guru yang sedang mengabsen murid – muridnya. Mendengar tak ada jawaban, maka guru itu menuliskan huruf 'A' di lembar absensi siswa sambil berbicara pelan. "Tak masuk lagi, ya."

Sementara itu, Yamamoto menatap kursi Gokudera yang terletak di sebelahnya dengan pandangan sedih dan khawatir. Ia tahu, Gokudera masih terlalu marah dan kesal, sehingga emosinya belum sempurna. Namun, ini sudah seminggu setelah kejadian mereka mengetahui bahwa Tsuna sudah dikirim ke neraka oleh Xanxus. Ini sudah keterlaluan ! Sebegitu kesalnya-kah Gokudera terhadap Xanxus ?

Oke, kali ini Yamamoto sudah mulai merasa was – was. Bagaimana kalau sekarang Gokudera sakit karena terlalu sedih ? Atau, bagaimana bila Gokudera sama sekali tidak makan dan minum ? Bagaimana juga bila Gokudera kekurangan istirahat ? Atau yang terburuk….bagaimana kalau Gokudera….mati ?

Yamamoto menelan ludah dalam kengerinan. Oh Tuhan, jangan sampai semua yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah kenyataan.

Oh, tidak, tidak. Yamamoto tidak mau kehilangan orang yang dicintainya dengan sepenuh hati itu. Namun, bayang – bayang mengerikan terus menghantui kepalanya, membuatnya serasa ingin langsung keluar dari kelas ini dan berlari menuju ke rumah Gokudera untuk memastikannya baik – baik saja, dan merawatnya dengan sungguh – sungguh seakan dia itu adalah kucing kecil yang tersesat.

Yamamoto buru – buru menepis pemikiran buruknya itu. Ia yakin, Gokudera pasti akan baik – baik saja. Gokudera bukanlah orang yang lemah seperti itu. Gokudera adalah orang yang kuat, yang pemberani, yang takkan menyerah meskipun nyawanya di ujung tanduk. Ia tahu hal itu.

_'Aku akan mengunjunginya sepulang sekolah nanti,'_ Pikir Yamamoto sebelum membuka buku pelajarannya, dan sibuk oleh pelajaran.

-OooOooO-

Gokudera berbaring di lantai rumahnya dengan tangan berdarah oleh pecahan kaca. Nafasnya tersengal dan pendek, menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat kelelahan. Mata Emerald-nya juga tak seperti dulu, indah dan berkilau. Kedua bola mata itu bak batu Emerald yang kilaunya meredup, kosong dan hampa.

Ia sudah menghancurkan vas bunga di rumahnya, meninggalkan pecahan kaca yang berserakan di lantai ruang tamu. Bahkan ada yang menggores telapak tangannya, meninggalkan luka yang dalam dan mengalirkan darah yang terus menerus menetes. Luka itu belum ia bersihkan. Disentuh saja belum. Setelah puas melampiaskan amarah dan kekesalan sekaligus kesedihan yang ia pendam kepada vas bunga yang malang itu, ia berjalan beberapa langkah dari ruang tamu, sebelum ambruk. Ia menatap kosong langit – langit rumahnya, sambil sesekali mengucapkan 'aku benci Xanxus' dari mulutnya.

Sesaat, Gokudera berpikir untuk mati saja disitu, dan saat itu juga. Ia sudah tak makan apa – apa selama 2 hari, hanya minum saja. Dan ditambah sekarang, darah mengalir deras dari telapak tangannnya. Semua itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya mati. Membuatnya takkan pernah bisa melihat dunia ini lagi, membuatnya lenyap untuk selama – lamanya.

Tapi, jika ia mati saat itu juga ia tak akan bisa membalaskan dendam Tsuna.

Ya. Jika ia mati sekarang, Xanxus tak akan menderita. Xanxus takkan pernah merasakan kepedihan dan kesakitan yang Tsuna rasakan saat Xanxus mengirimnya ke neraka. Jika ia mati, sumpahnya dan dendamnya takkan pernah bisa mencapai tujuan. Semua yang ia lakukan akan sia – sia saja.

Dam ia tak mau itu.

"Aku…akan membalaskan dendam Jyuudaime, dan juga dendamku." Ujarnya sambil menggemeretakkan giginya. "Lihat saja, Xanxus. Kau juga akan menderita."

-OooOooO-

Seusai sekolah, Yamamoto menyempatkan diri untuk membelikan makanan dan beberapa obat – obatan, perban, serta barang – barang lain yang mungkin diperlukan oleh Gokudera. Ia tak ingin ketika ia memasuki rumah Gokudera nanti, ia akan menemukan pemuda berambut keperakan itu berbaring di lantai dengan luka – luka. Ia tak menginginkan itu terjadi kepada pemuda yang sangat ia cintai.

Setelah itu, Yamamoto bergegas menuju rumah Gokudera dengan langkah cepat, sementara otaknya mulai berpikir.

_'Apa yang terjadi pada Gokudera ? Sebegitu kesalnya-kah ia pada Xanxus ? Sebesar apakah emosi itu hingga mampu mebuatnya buta akan dunia luar ?'_ Pikir Yamamoto seraya berjalan.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Yamamoto untuk mencapai rumah Gokudera. Ia menekan bel pintu-nya, namun tak ada yang menjawab. Jantung Yamamoto mulai berdegup kencang dalam kekhawatiran. Ia mencoba sekali lagi untuk menekan bel-nya, namun tetap saja tak ada yang menjawab. Maka, ia memasuki pintu gerbang rumahnya, dan membuka pintu rumah…

…hanya untuk menemukan vas bunga yang pecah berantakan, dan Gokudera yang terbaring telentang dengan luka berdarah di telapak tangannya.

Hampir saja Yamamoto menjatuhkan barang bawaannya jika ia tidak segera menggenggamnya dengan erat. Tidak hanya itu. Perabotan di rumah Gokudera juga tak tertata dengan baik. Banyak yang jatuh dan berantakan. Yamamoto langsung meletakkan belanjaannya, kemudian berlari mendekati Gokudera yang terbaring di lantai dengan mata terpejam.

Dengan perasaan takut ia mengangkat tubuh Gokudera dari lantai dan mendekapnya erat sebelum mengecek urat nadi Gokudera, khawatir apabila ia sudah mati. Namun, ketika ia merasakan urat nadi-nya, ia menghela nafas dengan lega, kemudian menepuk – nepuk wajah pucat Gokudera sambil memanggil – manggil namanya, berusaha menyadarkannya.

"Gokudera ! Ayo, bangun ! Kamu tak apa – apa, kan, Gokudera ? Hey !" Ujarnya sambil masih menepuk pipi pemuda itu.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Gokudera perlahan – lahan membuka kedua mata Emerald-nya itu. Sesaat, yang ia lihat hanyalah bayangan kabur, namun setelah ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, akhirnya ia dapat melihat sosok Yamamoto yang memandanginya dengan tatapan cemas dan khawatir.

"Yama…moto ?" Yamamoto langsung tersenyum melihat kekasihnya itu tersadar dari pingsannya.

"Oh, Gokudera, syukurlah kau sudah sadar. Bagaimana perasaanmu ?" Ia bertanya lagi.

Gokudera hanya menjawab lemah. "Tanganku sakit…" Melihat tangan Gokudera, Yamamoto segera mengangkat tubuh Gokudera _bridal-style_ menuju kamarnya.

Setelah itu, pemuda maniak baseball itu menurunkan Gokudera di kasur, sebelum berlari dan mengambil belanjaannya yang berisi obat – obatan. Diambilnya alkohol dan kapas, dan dibersihkannya darah di luka itu menggunakan kapas yang sudah dibasahi alkohol, kemudian membalutnya rapi dengan perban yang sudah ia beli. Diletakkannya kembali tangan Gokudera di kasur, sebelum bertanya.

"Aku sudah membeli makanan. Kamu mau makan ?" Dengan sebuah anggukan, Yamamoto mulai menyuapi Gokudera yang dengan sukarela mau untuk disuapi oleh kekasihnya itu. Ia merasa sangat lemah sekarang.

Setelah menyuapi Gokudera, Yamamoto bertanya lagi pada pemuda itu, kali ini dengan nada serius.

"Gokudera, aku ingin kau jujur. Apa yang saat ini kau inginkan ?" Tanyanya. "Aku tahu, kamu memang masih sedih dan kesal setelah kematian Tsuna yang disebabkan oleh Xanxus. Tapi, bukan begini caranya untuk menyalurkan rasa sakit itu ! Kamu tidak boleh membiarkan emosi membutakan dirimu, Gokudera !" Kata Yamamoto.

Mata hijau Gokudera menatap pemuda di sampingnya sebelum berkata dengan kesal. "Kamu tak tahu apapun tentang bagaimana perasaan orang yang ditinggalkan, Yakyuu-baka !" Bentaknya.

Yamamoto mendesah. "Oh, Gokudera, bukan hanya kau saja yang pernah ditinggal mati oleh orang yang kau sayangi."

"Tetap saja kau tidak mengerti !" Ia mulai marah oleh kata – kata Yamamoto yang seolah tak mengerti akan dendam dan sumpah yang sudah ia buat dan ia ucapkan. "Gara – gara Xanxus sialan itu, aku tidak pernah bisa lagi bertemu dengan Jyuudaime !" Ia menatap kedua tangannya yang dikepalkan di pangkuannya. "Aku bersumpah akan mengirim Xanxus ke neraka, agar ia merasakan kepedihan dan kesakitan. Dan kamu tak tahu apapun tentang hal itu, bodoh !"

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tahu, kok." Jawabnya tenang.

"Eh ?" Kata Gokudera sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kau pikir, kemana Pak Kanata pergi ?" Balas Yamamoto, wajahnya terlihat serius. "Akulah…yang sudah mengirimkan Pak Kanata ke neraka melalui situs Hell Communication. Aku melakukan itu semua agar kalian tidak lagi menderita karena guru sadis itu." Tambahnya.

"Mu-mustahil…" Mata Emerald Gokudera melebar mendengar penuturan Yamamoto.

"Tidak percaya ? Ini buktinya." Kata Yamamoto sambil membuka kacing kemejanya, dan menunjukkan sebuah tanda hitam yang terletak dibawah tulang selangkanya. Tanda perjanjian dengan gadis neraka.

Gokudera meraba tanda hitam itu, kemudian menatap Yamamoto dengan pandangan bertanya. "Kamu…tidak takut ? Atau…merasa bersalah ?"

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah ataupun takut akan kenyataan bahwa aku nanti akan masuk neraka sebagai imbalan telah mengirimkan Pak Kanata ke neraka." Yamamoto memandang keluar jendela sebentar sambil tersenyum lembut. "Karena…bagiku masa yang sekarang…lebih penting daripada masa saat aku mati nanti."

Pemuda berambut perak itu memandang Yamamoto sebentar, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya hingga helaian rambut peraknya menutupi mata.

"Hei, Yakyuu-baka.." Panggil Gokudera. Yamamoto menoleh. "Kalau aku…mengirimkan Xanxus ke neraka…apakah Jyuudaime akan bahagia ?" Tanyanya dengan suara lirih.

Mata cokelat Yamamoto melebar. Jangan – jangan…pemuda itu sudah merencanakan ini sejak awal. Untuk mengirimkan Xanxus ke neraka menggunakan Hell Communication demi membalaskan dendam Tsuna. Oh, tidak. Ini tak boleh terjadi. Tsuna takkan senang mengetahui ini. Begitu juga dengan dia sendiri. Ia tak ingin Gokudera pada akhirnya harus masuk ke neraka. Ia ingin Gokudera bahagia sekarang dan setelah mati nanti. Biarlah, ia harus masuk neraka. Tapi, ia takkan mengizinkan orang yang ia cintai itu untuk masuk ke neraka juga.

Yamamoto segera mencengkram bahu Gokudera erat – erat, menariknya lebih dengan dengannya, sebelum menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir dan mencegahnya untuk mengirimkan Xanxus ke neraka.

"Tidak !" Teriak Yamamoto. "Aku tahu, kau sangat membenci Xanxus karena sudah mengirimkan Tsuna ke neraka, tapi bukan begini caranya untuk membalas dendam, Gokudera !" Gokudera, yang kaget mendengar teriakan Yamamoto, segera memejamkan matanya antara shock dan sedikit takut. Pemuda di depannya itu terkadang sangat menyeramkan.

"Yamamoto…."

"Aku…aku takkan mau melihatmu pada akhirnya harus masuk neraka, Gokudera. Aku tak mau." Suara Yamamoto melembut, dan ia memeluk pemuda berambut perak itu erat – erat. "Biarlah…cukup aku saja yang masuk ke neraka. Tapi…jangan dirimu, Gokudera. Jangan…Aku tak mau…"

Untuk sesaat, Gokudera terdiam, mendengarkan bait demi bait yang keluar dari bibir pemuda yang dicintainya itu sambil menikmati kehangatan yang disalurkan tubuh Yamamoto, membuatnya merasa tenang dan nyaman.

Tapi, detik kemudian ia menyadari, bahwa ia tak bisa terus menerus seperti ini. Ia sudah bersumpah, dan ia harus melaksanakannya. Sumpah bahwa ia akan membalas dendam kepada Xanxus, dengan mengirimkannya ke neraka, agar Boss Varia itu dapat merasakan kepedihan dan kesakitan yang Boss-nya rasakan. Ia tak bisa terus menerus diam di pelukan Yamamoto, tak melakukan apapun. Ia tidak bisa kalau harus melanggar sumpah yang sudah ia buat. Ia tak bisa kalau ia tidak membalas dendam kepada Xanxus. Tidak bisa.

"Maaf, Yamamoto." Kata Gokudera sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukan hangat Yamamoto. "Tapi…Aku sudah bersumpah…bahwa aku akan membalaskan dendam Jyuudaime. Aku akan mengirimkan Xanxus ke neraka. Aku tak peduli apa yang akan kau katakan, Yamamoto. Aku sudah siap menerima semua resikonya. Maafkan aku, Yamamoto." Tambahnya sambil memegang bahu Yamamoto.

Mata Yamamoto melebar. "Gokudera…."

"Aku mencintaimu, Yamamoto." Ucapnya lembut sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yamamoto, siap untuk menciumnya.

Bibir mereka bersentuhan dengan lembut. Pada detik pertama, ciuman itu hanya sekedar sentuhan antara bibir, tapi ketika pemuda berambut perak merasakan jilatan lidah pada bibirnya, ia segera membuka mulutnya dengan senang. Lidah Yamamoto segera memasuki mulutnya dan menyapu rongga mulutnya, membuatnya mendesah penuh kenikmatan. Sensasi dari lidah pemuda berambut cokelat itu di mulutnya membuat sekujur tubuhnya menjadi panas seolah terbakar. Dan hormonnya terbakar, meminta lebih dari ini. Meminta Yamamoto meneruskan ciuman mereka dan tidak pernah melepaskannya. Tapi ia tahu ia harus melepaskan Yamamoto.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Gokudera melepaskan bibir Yamamoto drai bibirnya. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu sedikit kaget ketika ia menyadari bahwa Gokudera telah menghentikan ciuman mereka, kemudian menatap Gokudera dengan pandangan bertanya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum sedih. "Terima kasih, Yamamoto." Bisiknya lembut di telinga Yamamoto, sebelum menariknya berdiri, dan mendorongnya keluar dari rumahnya. "Sebaiknya kau pulang saja. Kalau kau ingin memberikan sesuatu, letakkan saja di depan pintu. Akan kuambil." Ia kemudian menatap Yamamoto serius. "Aku…akan tetap membalaskan dendamku. Maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu, Takeshi."

Sebelum Yamamoto sempat merespon perkataan Gokudera, pintu rumah Gokudera sudah ditutup. Yamamoto menghela nafas panjang, kemudian menyentuh bibirnya sambil tersenyum lembut. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Hayato." Sebelum akhirnya ia pergi meninggalkan rumah Gokudera menuju rumahnya sendiri. Ia tahu, ia sangat khawatir dengannya. Namun, ia tahu, Gokudera adalah orang yang kuat. Walaupun ia akan tetap membalaskan dendamnya pada Xanxus, ia yakin Gokudera akan tetap bersamanya.

-OooOooO-

Gokudera masih mampu mendengarkan perkataan cinta pemuda berambut cokelat itu karena sampai saat setelah Yamamoto meninggalkan rumahnya, ia terus bersandar dibalik pintu. Mata hijaunya menatap kosong ruangan di depannya, sebelum sebutir air mata bening mengalir pelan dari kedua kelopak matanya menuju pipinya, sebelum akhirnya membentur lantai ia dingin.

Detik berikutnya ia terduduk di balik pintu, dengan kedua telapak tangan menutupi wajahnya, menangis terisak – isak karena semua emosi yang ia rasakan bercampur menjadi satu, mengacaukan perasaannya.

Jika ia mau jujur, sebenarnya Gokudera merasa takut. Ia takut kalau ia nanti harus masuk neraka. Ia sebenarnya tahu, bahwa Tsuna sendiri sebenarnya tak mengharapkan dirinya untuk membalaskan dendam kepada Xanxus. Kata – kata Yamamoto, perhatian Yamamoto, pelukan Yamamoto, semuanya sudah menyembuhkan kebutaan Gokudera akan dunia luar karena emosi. Dan bisa dibilang, menyesali sudah bersumpah. Ia sangat menyesal. Namun, apa daya ? Saat ia mengucapkan sumpah itu, ia sudah dibutakan oleh emosi yang terus – menerus mengaduk – aduk dan menghilangkan kontrol atas dirinya sendiri. Sekarang, ia sudah tak bisa mundur lagi. Ia takkan mungkin bisa memutar waktu. Waktu akan berjalan maju, takkan mundur. Dan mau tak mau ia harus melaksanakan sumpah itu.

Masih menangis, Gokudera mengucapkan nama 'Yamamoto' berkali – kali diantara isak tangisnya yang kunjung berhenti.

Ia menyesal. Ia menyesal akan apa yang sudah ia ucapkan. Ia juga mengutuk dirinya sendiri, mengapa ia begitu mudahnya dibutakan oleh emosi.

Ia sangat menyesal.

-OooOooO-

Tak jauh dari rumah Gokudera, seorang gadis berkimono hitam merah bermotif bunga Sakura berdiri sambil membawa beberapa batang bunga Mawar merah. Kedua bola matanya yang sewarna dengan mawar yang dipegangnya itu menatap sosok Gokudera yang menangis terisak – isak dari jendela. Di sampingnya, berdiri juga seorang gadis kecil, seorang wanita berkimono, seorang pria tua botak, dan seorang pemuda berambut hitam.

"Hh…kapan dendam berantai ini akan berakhir… Dasar manusia itu…" Wanita cantik berkimono itu, atau yang dipanggil Hone Onna, menghela nafas sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Kan sudah Nona Ai bilang, satu dendam selesai, satu dendam yang lain muncul." Pria tua botak itu—Wannyundo—menanggapi.

"Aku tak habis pikir, apa yang sebenarnya mereka inginkan ? Balas dendam bukanlah cara untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Apa mereka sadar akan hal itu ?" Ujar pemuda berambut hitam itu, Ichimoku Ren.

"Manusia itu bodoh, ya !" Kikuri, gadis kecil berkimono itu tertawa terkikik.

Gadis bermata merah itu, alias si gadis neraka, Ai Enma, hanya bisa berkata dnegan suara yang pelan.

"Semoga saja, setelah ini, merupakan dendam yang terakhir…." Ujarnya pelan, seirama dengan hembusan angin yang menerbangkan kelopak – kelopak Mawar merah di tangannya.

-OooOooO-

Pukul 00.00

Gokudera mengakses situs Hell Communication, kemudian dituliskannya nama 'Xanxus' di kolom tersebut. Kemudian, kolom itu berganti dengan sebuah tulisan.

_Aku terima pesanmu_

_Hell Girl_

Kemudian, di sekitar Gokudera muncullah kelopak – kelopak bunga Mawar merah dan Sakura. Mereka berterbangan layaknya hujan, kemudian kelopak – kelopak tersebut membentuk sebuah sosok. Sebuah sosok seorang berambut hitam panjang dengan yukata hitam merah, serta bola mata yang merah membara.

"Gadis…neraka ?" Gadis neraka, atau Ai Enma itu mengangguk. Kemudian, ia berjalan mendekati Gokudera dengkah pelan.

Ketika ia sudah dekat dengan Gokudera, ia mengeluarkan sebuah boneka jerami dan menyerahkannya kepada pemuda itu.

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu peraturannya. Jika kau tarik benang merah di boneka itu, maka orang yang kau benci akan jatuh kedalam neraka." Katanya. "Tapi, jika mengutuk seseorang 2 lubang akan digali. Maka, setelah mati nanti jiwamu akan masuk kedalam neraka." Gokudera menatap boneka jerami di tangannya, mata hijaunya menatap sayu.

Pertempuran antara akal sehat dengan emosi sudah dimulai di dalam otak Gokudera. Keinginannya untuk membalaskan dendam kepada Xanxus begitu kuat, begitu membara seperti api. Namun, rasa takut dan ngeri juga menyelimutinya, seperti air. Air yang akan memadamkan api dendam di dalam hatinya.

"Apa kau takut ?"

Gokudera tersentak ketika menengar pertanyaan Ai, sang gadis neraka. Ia menatap gadis itu sebentar, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya kembali seraya mengangguk pelan. "Ya…" Jawabnya sambil berbisik.

"Kalau kau takut, kenapa kau tetap mengakses Hell Communication ?" Tanyanya lagi.

Gokudera menghembuskan nafas pelan. "Karena aku sudah tak bisa mundur lagi." Ketika ia memandnag mata gadis neraka, ia seolah – olah melihat bahwa gadis itu masih belum puas dengan jawaban yang ia berikan. "Aku…sudah bersumpah akan membalaskan dendam kepada Xanxus. Pada saat itu, kedua mata dan akal sehatku sudah dibutakan oleh emosi. Tapi…" Matanya terpejam, aliran – aliran memori mengenai perkataan dan sikap Yamamoto berlari kencang di kepalanya. "…Yamamoto, sudah mengembalikan penglihatanku akan kenyataan, akan dunia. Dan pada saat aku tersadar, aku sudah tak bisa mundur lagi."

Ai menatap pemuda di hadapannya itu sebelum berkata. "Ingatlah, dendam hanya akan membuahkan dendam. Aku rasa kau sudah tahu itu." Ketika melihat Gokudera mengangguk pelan, ia menambahkan. "Semoga saja, dendam berantai ini akan selesai sampai disini."

Pemuda Storm Guardian itu mengangkat tangannya, kemudian dengan tangan gemetar menarik benang berwarna merah yang ada di leher boneka itu hingga terlepas, dan jatuh ke lantai. Saat itu juga-lah, ia sudah terikat dengan perjanjian hidup dan mati dengan gadis neraka. Mengirimkan Xanxus ke neraka, dengan imbalan jiwanya juga akan masuk ke neraka setelah mati nanti.

Gadis itu menatap datar benang merah di lantai tersebut. "Baiklah kalau begitu…" Katanya sebelum lenyap dari hadapan Gokudera.

_"…dendammu akan terbalaskan…"_

-OooOooO-

Sepeninggal sang gadis neraka, Gokudera merasa kedua kakinya kehilangan kekuatan. Ia pun jatuh terduduk seiring dengan butiran – butiran air mata yang mengalir turun, membasahi lantai. Ia menutupi kedua wajahnya dengan tangan sambil menangis terisak – isak.

Ia sudah melakukannya.

Ia sudah mengirimkan Xanxus ke neraka.

Ia sudah melaksanakan sumpahnya.

Meskipun begitu, ada sebuncah penyesalan yang bergemuruh di dadanya, yang perlahan – lahan tumbuh dan mulai membesar. Ia menyesal. Ia menyesal sekali. Ia menyesal harus mengirimkan Xanxus ke neraka. Ia menyesal sudah mengucapkan sumpah yang membuatnya akan semakin tersesat dalam kegelapan, di jalan tak berujung, di dunia tak berpeta. Ia hanya akan semakin terjerumus kedalam lubang hitam.

Di tengah – tengah keputusasaan yang melandanya, hanya satu nama yang ia ingat dalam kepalanya.

"Yamamoto…"

-OooOooO-

Xanxus baru saja selesai dari misinya. Seulas senyum sinis dan puas tersungging di wajahnya yang penuh bekas luka itu. Pada hari itu, ia sudah membunuh salah satu musuhnya yang baginya cukup membahayakan Varia. Musuhnya itu mati dengan luka menganga dari dada hingga perut. Darah menyembur dengan keras dari luka itu, bercipratan kemana – mana. Bahkan hingga mengenai sebagian wajah Xanxus. Belum puas dengan luka yang sudah ia buat itu, dikeluarkannya isi perut musuhnya. Jantungnya ditarik keluar bersamaan dengan paru – parunya, kemudian diremas dan ditembaknya menggunakan senjatanya hingga hancur berantakan. Masih belum puas lagi, dengan Flame yang penuh, ditembakannya senjatanya hingga mengenai bagian perut, dan membuat semua organ dalamnya hancur, bertebaran berantakan di samping mayat sang empunya organ. Bau amis darah memenuhi udara. Dengan sebuah senyum senang, ia meninggalkan tempat pertempuran dan berjalan kembali menuju Varia HQ.

"Heh, sampah." Katanya sambil menyeringai sinis sambil berjalan menuju ruangannya untuk mengganti bajunya dan mungkin bersantai menikmati hari.

Namun begitu ia memasuki ruangannya, ia melihat orang – orang yang tak seharusnya ada di ruangannya selain dia sendiri. Seorang pria tua botak—Wannyundo, wanita cantik berkimono—Hone Onna, pemuda berambut hitam—Ichimoku Ren, dan seorang gadis kecil yang berkimono—Kikuri. Mata ruby Xanxus menyipit, kedua tangannya meraih senjatanya, dan ia segera bersiap untuk menembak orang – orang aneh yang sudah seenaknya masuk kedalam ruangannya itu.

"Siapa kalian, sampah ?" Tanya Xanxus dingin kepada orang – orang itu sambil mengangkat senjatanya yang mulai bersinar karena Flame. "Kalau kalian tak segera menyingkir dari sini, aku akan membunuh kalian, sampah." Ancamnya.

Anehnya, bukan merasa takut ataupun pergi dari sana, keempat orang itu malah tertawa kecil seolah mengejek Xanxus.

"Shishishi~ orang yang bodoh. Di ambang kematian saja, masih bersikap sombong seperti biasa." Pemuda berambut hitam itu, Ichimoku Ren tertawa sambil mengejek Xanxus.

"Ya, orang bodoh. Ia selalu merasa dirinya yang terhebat, padahal sekarang ia akan mati." Kikuri tertawa juga.

Xanxus, yang merasa darahnya naik ke kepala alias kesal, mengarahkan senjatanya dan bersiap untuk menembak mereka. "Justru kalian yang akan mati, sampah !"

Namun, belum sempat Flame keluar dari senjatanya, senjata itu sudah menghilang duluan. Dengan kaget Xanxus menatap kedua tangannya yang sekarang kosong tanpa senjata. Masih kaget, Xanxus mendengar suara yang persis dengan suara yang dimiliki oleh senjata Flame-nya. Kesal, ia menoleh kebelakang untuk merebut kembali senjatanya hanya untuk…

…hanya untuk mendapatkan dirinya sendiri tertembak oleh senjatanya itu. Rupanya, wanita berkimono itu, Hone Onna-lah yang menembaknya.

Rasa sakit yang luar biasa menyerang seluruh tubuhnya, dan ia mampu merasakan ia terlempar ke sudut ruangan dengan darah dimana – mana. Tubuhnya membentur dinding, kemudian ia terjatuh ke lantai, meninggalkan bekas goresan merah darah di dinding yang putih.

Xanxus mengangkat kepalanya, dan melihat bahwa serangan dari senjatanya tadi telah menembus perutnya, meninggalkan luka menganga dengan darah segar menyembur – nyembur dari luka tersebut. Melihat luka itu, Xanxus sama sekali tidak merasa ngeri ataupun takut. Ia malah berusaha bangun sambil menahan darah yang masih terus mengalir.

Baru saja ia bersiap akan menyerang lagi, kali ini sebuah pedang tajam menyayat kaki kirinya, membuat kaki kirinya itu putus dan jatuh ke lantai diiringi dengan darah yang mendesak keluar dari luka putus itu. Otomatis, pemimpin Varia itu terjatuh ke lantai. Ia melihat ke belakang, dan menemukan potongan tubuhnya itu berada tak jauh darinya. Ia mampu melihat tulangnya dengan jelas, begitu juga dengan daging kemerahan karena darah serta otot – otot berwarna kekuningan yang juga basah oleh darah. Pembuluh – pembuluh kebiruan yang terus memancarkan darah juga menyembul dari unjung luka.

Xanxus tak mampu mempercayai matanya. Ia dapat melihat kakinya sendiri, berlumuran darah segar, dan dihiasi oleh daging, otot, dan pembuluh darah.

Ia masih tetap berusaha bangun walaupun hanya dengan sebelah kaki. Harga dirinya sebagai Boss Varia-lah yang membuatnya tak mau semudah itu dikalahkan hanya dengan kehilangan sebelah kaki dan luka menganga di perut.

"Oh, dia punya harga diri yang besar." Pria tua botak alias Wannyundo itu berkomentar. Di tangannya, ia memegang sebuah pipa baja berwarna keperakan yang berkilat – kilat tertimpa sinar matahari yang mengintip dari balik jendela sekaligus cahaya dari lampu.

Mata ruby Xanxus melebar. Oh, ia sudah tahu apa yang akan pria tua botak ini lakukan.

Dan, benar saja apa yang sudah ia pikirkan di kepalanya.

Belum sempat Xanxus berpikir hal yang lain, pipa baja perak itu menghantam bahunya, membuat lengannya putus seketika, dengan tulang – tulang bahu dan lengan yang remuk dan pecahannya tersebar di sekeliling tubuhnya. Dan, ia dapat melihat pemandangan yang sama dari luka putus di lengannya itu. Daging, otot, tulang, dan pembuluh darah.

Kelihatannya pria tua botak itu belum puas dengan luka putus di lengan kanannya itu.

Megapa begitu ?

Karena, tepat setelah itu, pipa baja itu menghantam dadanya, menyobek kulit, dan meremukkan tulang rusuk dan rongga dada milik Xanxus, sehingga jantung dan paru – paru dapat terlihat dengan jelas, dilumuri oleh darah segar. Jantungnya berdenyut – denyut, bersamaan dengan denyutan urat dan nadi merah biru yang mengelilingi jantung dan menonjol di permukaan jantung Xanxus. Paru – parunya bergerak kembang kempis, seirama dengan proses pernafasan yang dilakukan oleh Boss Varia itu.

Keempat orang tadi menatap luka – luka yang sudah mereka buat dengan tatapan puas sekaligus mengejek.

"Masih kurang ?" Tanya Hone Onna.

Xanxus sama sekali tidak menjawab. Bukan karena takut atau apa, melainkan karena otaknya tak bisa memproses apa yang terjadi maupun apa yang sedang orang – orang aneh itu lakukan. Jangankan berpikir, untuk melihat saja ia sudah susah payah. Pemandangan di sekitarnya mengabur, kemudian jelas sedikit, dan kabur lagi. Begitu terus menerus.

Karena tak menerima respon ataupun jawaban dari Xanxus, keempat orang itu segera membuat keputusan lain, yang tentunya sama sekali tak bagus.

"Diam itu artinya 'ya'." Kata Ichimoku Ren sambil menyeringai lebar. "Kalau masih kurang, akan kami tambahkan terus – menerus hingga menurut Nona Ai itu sudah cukup dengan semua dosa yang telah kau lakukan."

"Ugh.." Xanxus mengerang pelan.

Kikuri—si gadis kecil berkimono itu mendekat kearah Xanxus sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Ayo bermain denganku." Katanya sambil tertawa kecil.

Oh, oh. Sepertinya Xanxus mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan 'bermain' oleh gadis kecil itu. Mengapa ? Sebab Xanxus melihat Kikuri mengeluarkan sebuah belati yang berwarna sama dengan pipa baja yang tadi menghancurkan kedua tangannya.

"S-sialan…k-kau…ughh…"

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Kikuri menghujamkan belati tadi ke rongga dada Xanxus yang sudah terbuka lebar, merobeknya hingga luka itu sekarang sebesar dada Xanxus sendiri. Kulitnya dikuliti sedikit demi sedikit, kemudian dilempar entah kemana. Kikuri menguliti Xanxus dimulai dari dada, kemudian perut, kaki, dan leher.

Darah sudah terciprat di sekeliling tubuh Xanxus. Belum lagi dengan irisan – irisan kulit yang bertebaran hampir di seluruh ruangan itu.

Tiba – tiba, gadis kecil itu menghentikan prosesnya, dan melihat kearah Ichimoku Ren.

"Hei, aku sudah selesai. Giliranmu." Sambil tersenyum, Ichimoku Ren mendekati tubuh penuh darah Xanxus yang tergeletak di lantai.

Oke, sekarang apa yang mereka rencanakan untuk menyiksa Xanxus ? Apapun itu, yang jelas sama sekali bukan ide yang bagus..

"Selamat menikmati," desis Ren dengan seulas senyum keji di wajahnya.

Ia berjalan semakin mendekat, kemudian berlutut di samping Xanxus. Kemudian, Ichimoku Ren meregangkan kedua tangannya dan menggemeretakkan jari jemarinya sebelum mengistirahatkan kedua tangannya itu di dada Xanxus yang sudah terbuka dengan lebar.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, ia mengambil jantung Xanxus yang terlihat mencolok dengan denyutannya. Diremasnya jantung itu keras – keras, membuat pemimpin Varia itu mengerang kesakitan dengan nafas yang berat dan terengah – engah.

"Arrrgghh…."

Mendengar reaksi Xanxus, pemuda berambut hitam itu semakin senang, dan meremas jantung itu dengan kekuatan yang lebih daripada sebelumnya.

"Nah, terasa sakit, kan ? Sepertinya kamu sendiri belum pernah merasakan luka seperti ini. Padahal entah sudah keberapa kalinya kamu melakukan hal ini kepada musuh – musuhmu. Sekarang kau merasakan betapa sakitnya disiksa itu." Kata Ren sambil meremas jantung Xanxus.

Kemudian, Ren meremas jantung itu hingga hancur berantakan.

"AAAGHHH !" Teriakan itu menggema di ruangan ketika jantung tersebut hancur menjadi serpihan – serpihan daging dan otot.

"Hihihi…" Keempat orang itu malah tertawa melihat keadannya saat itu.

Dengan mata yang sudah mengabur, Xanxus melihat kearah sisinya. Pemuda botak itu berdiri di sana, sambil membawa sebuah palu yang sangat besar. Palu tersebut sudah dalam posisi siap pukul—terangkat tinggi – tinggi ke atas.

_'S-sialan…'_ Pikir Xanxus.

DUAAKKK

Palu itu seketika membentur tubuh Xanxus, membuat tubuhnya terpisah dalam beberapa buah potongan yang tergeletak di lantai yang basah oleh darah segar berwarna merah. Bau anyir dan amis memenuhi ruangan, membuat siapapun pasti akan merasa pusing dan tidak nyaman.

Xanxus sekarang dapat melihat potongan – potongan tubuhnya tergeletak tak jauh darinya, mengeluarkan darah yang mengotori sekelilingnya. Ia mampu melihat pinggulnya berada di depannya, dan torso-nya berada di samping kanannya. Benar – benar bukan pemandangan yang bisa kau lihat sehari – hari.

Dengan kesadaran yang tinggal sedikit itu, Xanxus masih mampu melihat sekelilingnya.

Dan yang saat ini ia lihat adalah seorang gadis bermata merah dan berkimono hitam-merah berjalan mendekatinya, Mata merah gadis itu memancarkan kesedihan dan keperihan yang dalam. Namun tak tampak sedikit-pun rasa kasihan di matanya. Segera saja Xanxus mengenali sosok yang ada di depannya itu.

Ya, sosok yang sudah membantunya mengirimkan rivalnya ke neraka.

"Ga..dis…n-ne..ra..ka…" Ucapnya pelan.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang…" Katanya pelan. "…dendam hanya akan membuahkan dendam. Pada saat itu kau mengharapakan agar rivalmu merasakan siksaan dan rasa sakit. Pada akhirnya, kau sendiri juga merasakan rasa sakit itu. Bukankah itu sama saja ?" Tambahnya.

Xanxus tersenyum miris. "Be..nar juga…"

"Hei, sosok yang kebingungan dalam kegelapan dan menyedihkan. Kamu sudah melukai dan memandang rendah manusia…Jiwamu terkena karma dan tenggelam dalam dosa…" Gadis itu mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"…kau mau coba mati ?"

-OooOooO-

Dengan tangan gemetar Gokudera meraba tanda berwarna hitam di bawah tulang selangkanya itu. Tanda perjanjiannya dengan gadis neraka setelah ia mengirimkan Xanxus ke neraka.

"Ah…sudah kulakukan, ya…" Kata lemas sambil tersenyum miris.

Sejenak, ia berpikir untuk tetap duduk disana dan menangis. Namun, batinnya berkata lain. Ia tak boleh terus – terusan berdiam diri di dalam rumahnya dan membiarkan penyesalan memakan hatinya sedikit demi sedikit. Ia harus mencari seseorang yang akan membuatnya nyaman. Seseorang yang akan merengkuhnya dalam pelukan yang hangat. Dan ia tahu siapa itu.

Yamamoto Takeshi.

Gokudera bangun, kemudian mengusap kedua air matanya. Secercah semangat dapat terlihat di kedua mata Emeraldnya. Ia akan pergi ke tempatnya. Ketempat orang yang ia sayangi. Dengan langkah pasti, ia keluar dari rumahnya, kemudian berjalan menuju rumah Yamamoto. Ia yakin, pemuda itu dapat memberikannya sedikit ketenangan dan kedamaian.

Ketika angin malam membelai helaian rambut peraknya, seketika itu juga ucapan Yamamoto terngiang di telinganya.

_"Karena…bagiku masa yang sekarang…lebih penting daripada masa saat aku mati nanti."_

Gokudera tersenyum kecil.

"Heh, dasar Yakyuu-baka." Bisiknya pelan sambil tersenyum.

(End of Gokudera's Revenge)

To Be Continued…

Next chapter : Tomorrow Will Come. Seventh Chapter : The Final

-OooOooO-

**Selesai Syuting**

Nadeshiko : Teman – teman, terima kasih atas kerjasamanya hari ini ! ^_^

All : Sama – sama, Nadecchi !

Nadeshiko : Oh ya, apa kalian semua mau lihat untuk chapter berikutnya ? *Nyengir setan sambil ngelirik Yama dan Goku*

18 and 59 : *Blushing*

Nadeshiko : Next chapter will pretty romantic and…hot… *Smirk*

18 and 59 : Nadecchi ! Jangan diingetin, dong ! Malu, nih !

Nadeshiko : Pembaca, apa ada yang bisa menebak maksud Nade ?

Preview Chapter 7

Tanpa berkata apapun, Yamamoto langsung merengkuh pemuda berambut perak itu ke pelukannya, mendekapnya dengan erat sambil membelai kepala Gokudera.

"Aku takkan pernah melepaskanmu…"

-OooOooO-

Bersamaan dengan gugurnya bunga Sakura, Yamamoto menggenggam erat tangan Gokudera dan tersenyum lembut.

"Masa saat di neraka tak penting. Yang terpenting adalah masa yang sekarang. Dan itu karena, kita berdua akan selalu bergandengan tangan." Mata cokelat Yamamoto mentapa Gokudera hangat.

_Hari esok akan datang…_

_Membawa sejuta kenangan…_

_Meskipun hari esok adalah badai…_

_Tak perlu khawatir…_

_Karena kita akan selalu bersama…_

_Sekarang dan nanti…_

_Selamanya…_

Phew ! Akhirnya chapter ini beres juga. Maafkan, ya, atas keterlambatan dalam peng-update-an chapter ini. Habisnya sibuk, sih. Oh ya, ngomong – ngomong, apa pembaca bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi pada chapter depan ? *Evil smirk * Harusnya tahu, sih.

Sebenarnya Nade juga kepingin buat fanfic untuk Hetalia Axis Power, tapi, nunggu Fanfic ini selesai dulu, deh. Soalnya kalo nggak, nanti Nade kebanyakan tanggung jawab dalam peng-update-an fanfic.

Sebagai penutup, Nade nggak punya apa – apa untuk disampaikan kecuali…

R&R please !1 w


End file.
